Platyborg's Agent Predicament
by veryloyalfan
Summary: 2nd Dimension Perry the platypus isn't evil anymore but he still has his memories, and regrets, about the things he's done. Can the OWCA take him back? Will his best friend be able to forgive him? Can they stop 2D Doof again? Disney owns P&F
1. Platyborg's Story

**Platyborg's Agent Predicament**

For one, blissful moment, everything had gone back to normal.

And then, he'd remembered.

Platyborg sat in the ally he'd chosen to sleep in, and rested his head in his hands.

His family might be willing to take him back, even after all he'd done, but he couldn't stay there. Couldn't do that to them. He'd… tried to kill them.

A tear ran down his beak, and onto his metal foot. He hadn't hurt them… if you could count being forced into a sunless dictatorship escaping unhurt.

_Just look at what Phineas and Ferb would have accomplished if I'd only beaten Doof that day… rather then being beaten myself._

Worse than beaten. Corrupted. He'd not only failed to stop this, he'd _helped_ it happen.

_Sweet little Candace, forced to grow up overnight_.

But he hadn't hurt them, physically. It was the only shred of comfort he could find right now. He'd taken their happiness, forced them into a life of fear, made them worry over his disappearance, but he hadn't hurt them.

Others hadn't been so lucky. Others almost as close to him.

His stomach lurched as he recalled the things he'd done. He forced himself to recall each torturous memory. It was hardly enough punishment, but it was all he had.

Capturing Major Monogram. Forcing him too, to work for Doofenshmirtz.

The OWCA takeover had scattered all of the agents. At least, the ones that had been able to get away.

The takeover of the Tri-state-area had been equally brutal. He shuddered as some of thse memories came back.

With then, was the one memory that pained him even more than the rest; _Annie Jamison_.

The only human OWCA agent, had been assigned to the area when Doofenshmirtz had first snapped. Back before the nightmare had started.

She had lived down the street, and used to pet sit for the Flynn-Fletchers. She'd not only found out his secret, but she'd helped train the little platypup. She'd become his best friend.

She'd joined the resistance, after Doofenshmirtz had taken over.

It had taken him months to track her down. Months that had hardened him.

_She walked unsuspectingly into the dark room_

_He flipped a light switch, smiling cruelly._

_Her eyes widened in horror, "P…Perry?"_

_He flew at her, slamming her against the wall, ignoring the cry of pain. _

_She didn't fight back, only cried, "It's me! Perry, it's Annie!" _

_He answered by punching her in the face._

_Then he pinned her there, pushed one of his buttons, and Doofenshmirtz voice filled the room with the order, "Conform or be destroyed!"_

_He gazed down at her white face._

"_Perry, you're still in there. Hold on! This, isn't your fault." _

_He pressed the button again, "Conform or be destroyed!"_

_She shook her head fearlessly, "I wont."_

_He switched his hand into a blaster, and pointed it at her bruised face._

_Her sad eyes looked into his._

Platyborg clutched his head, trying to else was so vivid… but had his mind created the rest, to protect him from the pain?

_As he prepared to pull the trigger, something inside of him lurched. He tried to shake it off. He tried to fire. _

_He couldn't do it._

_He switched his hand back to normal, and backed off, shaken, then deployed his wings, and flew off, straight back to Doofenshmirtz._

It didn't make sense. If he'd come to his senses, then why would he have gone back?

He remembered that part very clearly. Remembered going back. He could remember saluting to Doofenshmirtz. He could remember nodding in confirmation that his assignment had been completed. He could remember every moment after that. How the rest of the war had panned out.

_Did I really let her go? She never even fought back…_

He hung his head. Of course she hadn't fought back. Even if she had… she couldn't have won. She'd taught him everything she knew… but he'd known more.

He knew her strengths, weaknesses. That she'd never hurt him. That she'd probably thought he'd never hurt her.

He let out a sigh, and shoved away the tears. He had a stop to make. One that was harder then reliving the memories.

He was going back to the OWCA. To apologize.

He went to head quarters, and rode the elevator down, and stepped through the doors that closed behind him.

What was left of the OWCA turned to stare at him. Contempt and hatred peppered some of their faces. Fear visible in others. The ones who'd been closest to him just stared in horror.

He touched his finger tips together, wondering why he'd ever come. He started to chatter an apology, then hung his head, and turned back to the elevator, nearly colliding with an agent that had just stepped out.

"Perry?"

He looked up in shock. _Annie?_ Relief washed through him. _You're alive!_

No one spoke. Perry couldn't look her in the face, and so he hung his head again. Everyone waited with bated breath.

Then Annie dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him.

Gasps of shock and disapproval sounded from behind him, but neither of them cared.

"Oh Perry." She stroked his chin, and forced him to look up at her, "It's okay." She stared at his face, saw the change, and broke into one of her famous smiles, "You're back! Everything's okay now."

He swallowed a lump in his throat as his beak quivered. He reached out to touch the scar on her cheek, where his metal hand had struck her.

_I attacked you, Annie. Say it! Don't be so understanding! Scream at me! Hit me! This hurts too much to bear!_

She whispered too low for the spectators to hear, "You don't know how much I've missed you, Puddin'!"

Puddin'. Her special name for him.

" …Oh Perry, I'm so sorry. For everything."

She was sorry?

Did she blame herself for his condition? He hung his head in shame; of course she would have. She would've tortured herself for it, the way he'd been torturing himself.

But… he'd gone back to Doofenshmirtz. Platyborg had won the final victory. Or had he? Was it possible that there had been _two_ Perry's fighting him? Annie seemed to think so. It sounded like she thought he'd been fighting the whole time.

From behind them, Monogram cleared his throat, "Well, I never thought I'd be able to say this… but… Welcome back, Agent P."

Perry tuned to stare at them, as most of the agents started clapping. Annie's quick acceptance of him seemed to have helped them decide to trust him. The lump returned to his throat as he saluted.

She stood, and held out her hand, "Let's get you home to your family."

He hesitated. _Is the platyborg programming really gone?_

She smiled warmly as he took it, and led him to the door, "The war's finally over. You won."

**The End**

**(For now!)**

**A/N: This is a re-write, and I think the idea works a lot better. Again, I don't own anything but Annie Jamison, and this is a sort of one-shot sequel to the Across the 2****nd**** dimension, based on my Perry's Pet Predicament Story. I may do more someday, depending on what people think, so...  
><strong>

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Aww... come on guys! NattyMc has reviewed. (And I'm very grateful for it!) But no one else! Could some one out there please tell me how to make it better? I'd really apriciate it!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Annie's Story

**A/N: Disney still owns P&F**

**This isn't Annie pov from the fight, it's her pov of what happened when she first discovered that Doof had turned Perry, into platyborg.**

2d **Annie's POV**

My hands shook as I typed out the required report.

"Rogue Agent."

I clutched at my stomach, and stared at the words. Terrible, for anyone. But this wasn't 'anyone'. This was the one agent I never, ever, would have believed it of. Agent Perry the platypus… the best agent… the best friend, that I'd ever known.

I looked away from the screen, as if that would make it go away. Instead of seeing those horrible words, I saw the inside of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I saw the long hallway that led to the door. I heard the strange sounds coming from it.

The smell of blood.

Loosing all concern, I raced into the Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab. And stared in horror. Perry stood there, wrapped in metal, but it wasn't Perry anymore.

He head spun to look at me, and his beak curled into an evil smile. I shook my head, searching, praying for some trick, as he lowered his hand into his now robotic body, and switched it to a mace.

My mind raced, but all I could do was stand there, and wonder what Doof had done to him to change him so completely. The sweet little agent that had stopped by my house for coffee, just that morning, took a step towards me, and the mace started spinning.

He was stopped by a chain wrapped cord that was connected to the metal. He stopped and stared at it, then glared at me, in hatred.

My voice shook, sounding weak in my own ears, "Perry…"

A door slid opened, "Actually, it's Platyborg now! I'm thinking of making him the general, what do you think AJ? Hmm? Would he make a good general?"

Perry looked up at him, and pointed disgustedly at the chain.

Doofenshmirtz turned his evil smile to me, but answered Perry, "Oh that's just programming you..."

A plan formed in my mind… if I could only stop the programming then maybe… then Doof finished,

"…and it's also your only source of life support. How bout it AJ? Can you destroy him?"

I'd already stopped short… this wasn't the slightly evil scientist I'd know… not the man who'd complained day after day about that stupid toy train of his.

He seemed to read my thoughts from all the times he'd read Perry's, and motioned to the window, "It's over, AJ. Your little OWCA is finished, and they wont be as lucky as their top agent!"

Floating robots were wreaking havoc on the city.

I found my voice, "How could you do this…"

He checked his watch, "I'm evil. Oh, and you have about a minute before his programming is complete, and he's able to come off that wire. Either destroy him, or start running! Because he won't have second thoughts about destroying you!"

It was like his evil mind had told him that he'd hurt me as much as he could already… by doing this to Perry. He went back through the door.

Perry watched me, scowling… waiting… when I didn't move, his scowl deepened, as if he was disgusted that I wouldn't take this one chance to destroy him.

I backed away, shaking my head, not sure which part of him was upset with me, "You're still in there Perry. No matter what he's done to you… I won't… I can't do that to you."

I watched for his face to soften, for him to chatter apologetically at me. If anything, his gaze hardened.

"I should have been here…" I fumbled for the door handle, "…shouldn't have let you go alone… I'm so sorry Perry."

I turned, and fled the building. I ducked in an alleyway as a hatch opened, and Perry took to the skies in pursuit. Through broken sobs I begged after him, "Keep fighting."

Somehow I'd made it back to head quarters. Every one was evacuating. I turned back to the screen, and deleted the Rogue Agent that I'd written earlier.

In it's place, I typed, "Agent P. Missing in action."

I wiped the tears away, and set my face, "Hang on, Perry. Just hang on…"

The End (Uh, Again!)

**A/N: I guess this is a collection of one-shots… Anyway, thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!**


	3. Moving Forward

**Platyborg's POV**

Yesterday had been hard. Really hard. But as a result, he now had his family, job, and best friend back… well… technically, he'd never lost her. He stepped into his old lair, and froze awkwardly when he saw her there, making an inventory of his equipment.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled up at him like nothing had ever changed.

He coldly searched her face, and then her eyes, noting with a final, grim nod that there was something different there. Not fear, but pain. He looked away.

She cleared her throat, "Good morning Perry. As you can see, I've already started making a few modifications."

He looked back in confusion. _You don't work with…_ He grimly corrected himself,_ Right. Didn't. Things have changed._

Even her face betrayed her discomfort now, "The, um… computer, for instance… is…"

He came over, and put his hand on hers… his real hand, not the metal glove. _Just say it, Annie. What's bothering you?_

It was him. He knew it as soon as she looked down. It was the monster she saw when she looked at him.

She forced herself to say the words, "Does… does it… hurt?"

He blinked in surprise, and shook his head.

She fought back tears, and nodded, "Good."

She stooped down, and hugged him, "Oh, Perry.

He tried to hug her back. He really did. Despite the fact that his body was no longer capable of it.

A tear ran down the back of his neck as she started crying. Knowing her, she'd been having fits of tears ever since she'd dropped him off at his house yesterday. Maybe longer.

He reached to pat her back, trying to be gentile. Tenderness really hadn't been included in his design. He got that sick feeling again. Words like design, programming, or mechanical tended to have that effect on him. It was bad enough looking out of this body; he hadn't considered how she must feel looking _at_ it.

She pulled back, swiping her sleeve across her eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face - about the only place where his fur was still exposed,- and rubbed her thumbs back and forth.

It had been so long since anyone had petted him. The once familiar feeling now seemed foreign to him.

He chattered softly. _It won't ever be the same, Annie. I can't go for swims, or cuddle on your lap anymore. _

She nodded sadly, reading it on his face, "It doesn't matter. I'm still glad you're back." She started to stand, but he reached to put her hands back, rubbing his face between them.

Annie waited until he looked back up at her, then planted a quick kiss on the bridge of his beak, and stood up.

"For the record…" They both spun to see Monogram on the screen, "…I am sweating through my eyes." He reached off screen, and then pulled a tissue up to his nose. "Ah hem." he sniffed, then tried again, "Due to our rules about reinstating agents, Platyborg…"

Annie's eyes narrowed, "Agent P, sir."

He face palmed, "Oh, right, right! Of course! Agent P, will have to be assigned a partner. As of yet, no one has accepted the position."

Platyborg looked down at his mismatched feet while Annie's mouth dropped open. Shocked, no doubt, but the Major's lack of sensitivity.

She also seemed to be doing her best to ignore it, as she stated, "I've already volunteered for it, sir."

He nodded, "And you've been turned down, twice. If anything should go wrong, then we can't afford to lose you."

Platyborg took a step away from her, looking shocked. Fear flashed across his face as what Monogram was saying sank in.

She reached down and put her hand on his shoulder; not that he could feel it. He just turned his head to look at it, and tried to accept the comfort she offered.

He vaguely realized she was still speaking, "… and, as Agent P's former partner…"

He sighed, ""Look, we've been over this! I'm sorry AJ, but the board wants to see someone else handle this. Someone who hasn't been standing up for him since day one. They did stop to consider the fact that you know practically everything about him… but…"

Platyborg felt more like Perry again, as he reached to his shoulder, and took that hand that still rested there. She squeezed back gently, "Major, he needs someone who knows what he's been through. Put my application through again. I'll keep reapplying until they grant me the position."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry AJ, but as an agent reported as having gone rogue…"

Platyborg felt her tense, "Wouldn't that have to be an official report, sir?"

He nodded, frowning, as she demanded, "Pull his file! Sir, I wrote it myself!"

He scanned something off screen, "MIA?"

She rubbed Perry's hand, "He never knowingly went rogue, sir."

"Hmm, well if that's the report… I'll run it through again, but this is the last time, AJ. For now, I suppose we don't have any choice but to put you on surveillance. He can't be allowed out of your sight. And you'll need to watch your back… Doofenshmirtz has escaped from prison."

As the screen blanked out, Platyborg immediately let go of her hand, and started for the exit. She rushed to stop him, "Perry, wait!"

He shook his head, and motioned for her to move.

She crossed her arms, "Or what? Are you going to beat me up, so you can leave, and get away from me, to avoid beating me up?"

His eye narrowed. _That must make sense, somehow. _She did have him there… he couldn't get past her. His body was much slower than it had once been, and he couldn't even bring himself to threaten with the weapons he was equipped with.

He stared up pleadingly, clasping his hands, and just downright begging. _I can't stay here. You might think I'm safe, but you're not the one who was programmed! I could kill you, my family, everyone! Please, Annie! If you care about me at all, either let me go, or lock me away!_

She shook her head stubbornly, "Not a chance, Perry. You're staying with me. And no exceptions." Her eyes softened, "I know you're having a hard time trusting yourself right now, so, just trust me, please?"

He gave heavy sigh, and nodded. _But if I start attacking you, you need to be ready to do whatever it takes to get out of there!_

She nodded slowly, unconvincingly, and led him out of the lair. He scowled; he should have known better than to even ask. Now that she knew for sure that she'd been right, that he was still here, she'd never fight back.

**A/N: No ownership or profit.**

**Sorry, this got a little long! I prefer to post fairly short chapters, since they're less tedious to read. These characters are hurting, and poor Platyborg hasn't been a pet since he help Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-state-area… **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Step Backward

**Two weeks later…**

Platyborg clunked down the stairs, sounding far more robot than platypus. He rubbed at his head, and tried to ignore the pain. Doofenshmirtz must've been giving him something to help with the brainwashing, because mornings were terrible.

He went to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Annie poured him a cup of coffee. He stared at her as he sipped it. It didn't look like she'd touched hers yet, but she was as bright eyed as ever. He yawned. Maybe she'd already had a cup.

She'd barely left his side since Monogram had put him in her custody. She'd been there with her encouraging words, comforting pats, and an occasion kiss on the head; he'd been pampered to the point where he'd begun to hope again.

He looked back at Annie. _She's even let me visit with my family. _

At least, he could hope when he could forget about the threat that Doofenshmirtz poised. He hadn't been heard from, but Platyborg was determined never to underestimate the evil scientist again.

She frowned sympathetically, "Head still bothering you?"

He shrugged. It was a lot better than it had been at first. He took another sip, this time noting the extra sugar and cream she'd put in. Probably to help get rid of his cranky morning attitude. To push away the guilt, he offered as much of a smile as he could muster.

But no matter how nice she was, she couldn't change the past. And when you make a mechanical sound every time you so much as turn your head, the past can be hard to forget.

He leaned on one hand, and switched the other to his assortment of weapons. He was scheduled to be 'modified' but he had mixed feelings about that. It wasn't that any part of him wanted to keep the weapons. On the contrary, the sooner they were gone, the better.

It was the thought of being upgraded that disturbed him. Of being… taken apart, and put back together.

The worst of it was, Annie was still the only member of the resistance that thought he should be given a second chance. Even with his weapons disabled, nothing would change.

He stared switching the weapons faster. When his hand finally reappeared, Annie's closed over it, stopping him. He looked up, seeing the pain there again. He winced. He hadn't meant to upset her.

She still offered a smile, "I'll be right there."

He shook his head. _You think I want you there? You think I want you to see this? That I want you to have to go through this too? You've already been here for me Annie, but I can't let you do this._

He pulled away, feeling angry at himself for doing this to her. Angry at her for trying. _What's the matter with me? I'm not mad at Annie…._

Pain seared through him. His head was filled with the sound of grinding metal. He clutched at it desperately.

Annie reached for him, "Perry? What's wrong? What is it?"

_No._

He knew this sensation. And he wasn't going to let it rule him again. He held out a warning hand as his mind tried to reprogram itself. Flashes of the consequences if he didn't comply came. Everyone he'd ever known, being tortured in front of him… white pain… over taking him… Emotions swirled. Anger. Hate.

**Annie's POV**

Annie knew she wasn't getting through to him. He was standing there, clutching his head in obvious pain. And then it stopped. He collapsed on the floor, chest heaving, but otherwise still. She took his wrist in her hand; thankful to find the pulse.

He chattered weakly as she stroked his head. His eye opened to meet hers, questions all over his face.

She shook her head, "I don't know either Puddin'. But we'd better find out."

She pulled him into her arms the best she could, and waited for his breathing to slow down.

As she stared at the black metal on his head, the answer came to her, and took her own breath away completely.

She turned her head, so that if he looked up, he wouldn't see the expression on her face. Doofenshmirtz was trying to get his general back, and, against every hope she had, he just might be capable of it.

**Platyborg's POV**

He woke up on an examination table. Memories of pain still fresh. There were voices, one familiar, one not.

He blinked his eyes open. Annie was talking to a doctor. He was in the OWCA headquarters veterinary clinic. He strained to listen.

"As for the scan, I'm afraid that your suspicions are correct. Someone, most likely Doofenshmirtz, has implanted a chip near the cerebral cortex. We don't know yet just how much it is capable of, but it could well account for the complete transformation he underwent.

"We are also unsure just what it was that set him off. From what you told me, there are at least three possibilities. One; Doofenshmirtz is sending out some kind of signal to regain control. Two; It is programmed to do a periodic check on its own. And three;…"

Annie's voice was choked, "Three?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "It's possible that he was set off by your conversation."

Annie had his hand in hers, stroking it gently, "If it's the third one, what should I avoid saying?"

The doctor turned her hands palms out, "That's the problem. It could have been anything from a specific word, to his emotional reaction, or your presence in the room, or you might have inadvertently touched off a memory… anything at all… I think its time for Monogram's plan B."

Annie snapped, "No!" Her voice was so uncharacteristically sharp, it jumped him. She seemed too shaken up to notice. She calmed herself, and continued, "We're not even sure if it was the third one. What about the chip? Can't it just be removed?"

The doctor shook her head, "Not at this time. We're not sure how complex the surgery would be, and it could begin emitting again during the procedure. That could kill him. Jamison, the way things are looking; you need to be prepared to let him go."

Annie's voice was quiet, "I didn't give up on him, through the takeover, or through the entire war. I will not abandon him now, when he's finally breaking free from Doofenshmirtz. Flynn will back me on this."

_Candace?_

The doctor seemed to consider that, "Alright. I'll hold off on my report. But if this happens again, I'm coming forward. And, Jamison? If it does, there's no guarantee he'll be able to fight it again."

She turned ,and left. Platyborg chattered, gaining Annie's undivided attention, "You feeling okay?"

He nodded, wondering why she was ignoring the questions on his face.

"You just get some rest, Perry. We're still trying to figure this out."

_What's plan B? Annie, why won't you agree with plan B?_

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: D.O.T.U. **

**Sniff, sniff. (I'm not crying… I have a head cold.)**

**Well, this is not where I was planning on taking this at all! I guess another story is writing itself… so who knows where this is headed? Certainly not me!**

**These aren't one shots anymore, and it's far from complete. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Backfired Plan B

**A Backfired Plan B**

**Platyborg's POV**

He watched Annie carefully, making sure that she was really asleep. He slid out of bed as quietly as his heavy metal body would allow, and reached for her hat.

_She must be exhausted._

He took her access card, and put her hat back, then slipped out into the hall.

_I just need to make it to the computer._

He pushed away a feeling of guilt. If nobody was going to tell him anything, then he was going to have to sneak around.

He made it to the computer, and swiped her access card. Luckily, he didn't need a password. He quickly typed in "Platyborg", and just as quickly regretted it.

Everything that came up was some sort of report on him… as Doofenshmirtz's general.

His eye widened as he scanned the pictures; documented proof of his memories.

_They're all here… she knew… she knew about everything… and she still didn't give up on me._

He went back to the first report, and started reading, unaware that he'd become sidetracked. First shock, then anger, then resentment registered.

_She could've stopped it._

He shook his head in disbelief. She'd had the one chance to stop him before he could hurt anyone, and she'd done nothing.

_Annie… how could you? How could you put me in front of all those people… my family, the whole tri-state area…._

He realized his mistake as the anger took hold. Her being there for him meant nothing. She wasn't there for him when it really counted. She'd let his family down.

_But she was just trying to protect me!_

The one thought brought searing pain. The only thing he could focus on was the anger.

The door behind him slid open, and he spun the chair around to face Major Monogram.

The Major crossed his arms, and demanded, "What are you doing here? You don't have security clearance!"

Annie was behind him, "I must have fallen asleep. It's my fault, sir."

Platyborg's eye narrowed. _Yes, yes it is._

He didn't know which of them was the most shocked when he fired.

He, for one, didn't even remember changing his hand.

Monogram instantly took a step back.

Annie just stood frozen beside the charred door frame, her eyes wide.

Perry gulped audibly, and switched his hand back.

The hurt that washed over Annie's face was enough to snap him back to his senses. He stared at her in horror.

Monogram grabbed the girls hand, and pulled her backwards.

Perry couldn't make out what they were saying, but he knew that the stubborn girl was defending him.

He swiveled the chair, and typed in "Agent P". There was a side note that referenced her Perry file, but he didn't have time to check that now.

He quickly scanned through the data. Of course the doctor's report wasn't there, but Plan B was: 'Should it be deemed that rehabilitation is futile, then the only course left open to us will be termination.'

He'd been expecting a holding cell, but, termination? No wonder Annie had been so insistent.

His heartbeat quickened. What if that was the only way? He'd felt Doofenshmirtz taking control of his mind again. He'd just completely lost control. He didn't care that he hadn't actually hit her. If he lost control again, he might actually aim for her… his family would be sitting ducks… His eye narrowed.

_No._

He still had his chance to make sure Platyborg would never hurt anyone again, and he was going to take it.

He quickly pulled the report, and typed, 'Proceed with Plan B.'

He stared coldly at the words. Relief washing over him.

A red alert instantly began to flash. Perry found some handcuffs, and quickly restrained himself, hoping it would be enough if he snapped again. The door opened, and he hung his head in defeat, letting his captor know he wouldn't put up a fight.

His head shot up at the sound of the evil chuckle, "Very good, General Platyborg!"

He shook his head, and tried frantically to get free.

_Not you!_

Doofenshmirtz took the small laser gun he was holding, and fired it.

_This wasn't supposed to happen!_

As he slowly slipped into unconsciousness, Doofenshmirtz stood over him, "Don't worry. I should have your upgrades done _before_ you wake up this time."

Perry tried to fight, but the unconsciousness took control of his body first, effectively paralyzing him. He heard the whir of machinery, and a Normbot picked him up holding him eye level with Doofenshmirtz.

The evil scientist assured him, "They'll pay for this. They'll all pay. I was fully content to just live out my life with Choo-Choo. But no! They lock me in jail for a few years of enslavery, and take my beloved Choo-Choo away!"

He was shutting down. He couldn't hold his eye open.

Doof scowled at him, "You never were too good at listening to my backstories! Well, no matter. Thanks for making it so much easier to brainwash you this time."

_No! Please…_ Everything went black…

**Doofenschmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Platyborg blinked his eye open. As he struggled to remember what had happened, pain shot through him.

Doofenshmirtz was there, hands behind his back, and smiling evilly, "None of that now!"

He gave him a half pat, half slap on the head, "The resistance was about to destroy you, but _I_ ignored the failure that landed you in that mess, and fixed you up! You may have lost a few memories in the process, so do yourself a favor and don't dwell on it."

Platyborg put a hand to his head. _The fight with the other dimension me… that's when they must've captured me. _

He stood up, and saluted Doofenshmirtz. _I won't fail again._

**Back at the OWCA**

The Major shook his head, "We were just infiltrated by Doofenshmirtz! We can't spare any agents to go look for that traitor."

Annie fought back tears, "He's not a traitor!"

"AJ, he just tried to kill you."

She shook her head. "If he was really trying to kill me, he would have. His aim has never been off. You know that! It was a threat; nothing more. You saw the screen! He was trying to protect us!"

"I'm sorry AJ, but you and I both know that he's probably been brainwashed again by now. Even if that was agent P, and I do think it was, then he doesn't stand a chance now. All we can do is hope."

He turned and left.

Annie shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, but there is something else I can do."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still don't own it.**

**Sorry guys, but it needed to be done. Platyborg was finally Perry for a second there, but Doofenshmirtz, (I can't bring myself to call the 2D on Doof) took care of that.**

**I did warn you that this dimension was darker... I'm going to change the rating to T, just to make sure it's safe, because of the darker plot only.**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	6. Friend and Foe

**Friend and Foe**

Platyborg's POV

He used his bionic sensor to scan the area… warning lights had gone off just moments before. His instincts told him that the intruder hadn't gotten far.

He wondered for a second where those instincts had come from… then clutched his head as pain seared through his body. He was quickly relearning to avoid such thoughts. The past was nothing but a sheer wall of torture; he was left with the compelling urge to follow orders without question, and a fair amount of skill in combat, tracking… he quickly focused before the pain could start again.

He quickly picked up on a small sound in the next room, and slammed the door open, a cruel smile sweeping over his face as the intruder spun around.

She gasped, "Perry?"

He scowled; that name was a memory. A part of the past. Or at least he surmised from the pain that shot through him. Her face too, brought pain, and feelings of hate… stronger than he remembered.

He quickly switched his hand into a blaster, and fired at her, scowling when she dodged it. She rolled to a defensive stance, instinctively drawing the laser gun on her belt.

Platyborg paused, waiting for her to move.

She didn't seem able to pull the trigger.

He scowled in contempt. What was this idiot doing here? She wasn't even capable of defending herself. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She dodged again as he came at her, exactly like he'd planned. He spun around, kicked her roughly in the stomach.

She rolled with the blow, and managed to nearly wipe his feet out from under him.

He landed in a crouch, and quirked a satisfactory smile.

_Not so defenseless after all._

She seemed to know that the other name hurt him, but she clearly hated the way his name sounded, "Platyborg…"

He paused, pointedly waiting for her to continue with an air of sarcastic benevolence.

She didn't get the chance. Two Normbot's sped into the room, each grabbing one of her arms ,and pulling her off of her feet.

Something inside Platyborg lurched as she cried out. He motioned for them to take her away, then just stood there, frowning.

_Who…_ He shook his head and blinked. That wall of pain was there. Stopping him from searching his own memories. His teeth clenched. Didn't Doofenshmirtz trust him with any knowledge at all? The anger transferred from Doofenshmirtz, to this stranger.

**Doofenshmirtz's Prison**

Annie's wrists were in cufflinks, attached to chains on the wall. She looked up as Doofenshmirtz waltzed in, "Well, if it isn't little miss 'can't take out a friend' AJ. Nice to see you haven't changed."

She scowled; her contempt showing plainly on her face, "How'd you get past our defenses?"

He grinned, "Didn't you even wonder if Platyborg had a tracker in him? Well, surprise! He did! He led me right to your little resistance. And now that I know where they are, it will be twice as easy to take over! All we need now, are the codes to get into your computer system."

A metal clanking sounded from behind him, and they both turned watch as Platyborg came into the room.

Doofenshmirtz pointed at her, "General Platyborg, make her talk."

He smiled cruelly at her, then left. Platyborg switched his hand to a weapon, and took several slow, determined steps towards her. He suddenly paused, and confusion and pain played across his face.

She looked away. "It's alright, Platyborg. I'm the enemy."

When he didn't come any closer, she looked up. The hope in her eyes died when she saw that he was just having trouble with his weapon switcher. His upgrades must have caused a jam.

He shot her an angry glare, as if this setback where her fault, and stormed out.

Once Platyborg got out into the hall, he slumped against the wall, gripping his head. He didn't know what madness had caused him to jam his weapons. He'd only known that everything inside him had been telling him not to hurt this enemy.

He scowled. Why the sudden change of heart? He'd been fighting her for years. She was one of the leaders in the resistance. Something must be wrong with his programming.

**Doofenshmirtz's Office**

"There you are General Playtyborg. I trust our little friend doesn't have much to say yet?"

He shook his head.

The evil scientist laughed, "Eh, no matter. She'll either brake, or be broken… what's this?"

Platyborg showed him the weapons jam in his right arm.

"Hmm, must be a slight malfunction… Let's fix that."

He helped his general up onto an operation table, and hummed happily as he set to work repairing his arm, "Oh it's just so good to be back!" He carefully scanned the arm; this cybernetic platypus was, by far, his proudest creation. The fact that he'd thwarted him twice now only added to his joy.

He looked up at his face; wait… that wasn't, nausea, was it? It was! His general, looked positively sick as he waited for the repairs.

Doofenshmirtz scowled, but then shrugged it off. After all, one of the perks of his general being his former nemesis, was that he still got to torture him every once in a while. "You don't want me to fix your arm?"

His patient winced. He was definitely still squeamish about repairs. Doofenshmirtz smiled triumphantly, laying it on thick, "You mean to tell me that you'd rather be helpless in battle, than have me take a few pieces out of your arm? Are you afraid of being opened up like a broken television set?"

He chuckled as Platyborg scowled at him, still flinching just a bit. He decided that he'd had enough for right now, and turned the conversation to more pleasant things. "Did you have fun beating up the prisoner?"

Platyborg nodded, but from the way his face pinched up, he was trying to remember.

Doofenshmirtz felt the need to remind him, "She's standing in our way. Keeping us from taking the control that is rightfully mine! We can't let her. She needs to talk. And I'm leaving it up to you to see that she does."

Platyborg nodded, but he didn't seem overly enthusiastic about it.

He frowned, wondering if there had been some sort of glitch in the system when he'd rebooted his general, "What's with you, anyway? I go out of my way to save your pathetic, insignificant little life, and you get all sullen on me! Look! I've even been planning more upgrades for you, to prevent the resistance from brainwashing you again!"

He smiled at the look of discomfort his general gave as he sat up slightly to study the plans.

"This upgrade will make you even more powerful. And it will take away all those painful, pesky memories for good!"

Platyborg's beak twitched up into a relieved smile.

"That's right! Now just lie back, and let me get to work."

Platyborg lay back on the table, tensing slightly. It wasn't exactly comforting to have the evil scientist standing over him with a screwdriver, but if it got rid of that wall of pain and confusion, he wasn't going to put up a fight.

The man responsible for the wall reassured him, "Oh don't be such a baby! This won't hurt much."

He nodded, but he still squeezed his eye shut; he hated being upgraded. It gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

And of course Doofenshmirtz was going to monolog the whole time, "First, I'll deal with your weapons upgrade. Then I'll hook you up to the computer, and change your programming. When that's done, we just happen to have a little lab rat down in the dungeon. If she won't talk, then at least she'll serve as a good test subject."

Platyborg sighed. _This is going to take a while, isn't it?_

He tried to relax. After all, this was Doofenshmirtz… he'd only been following this man's order for as long as he could remember. In fact, he… he couldn't remember anything else…

**Back in the Cell**

Annie rested against her chains, trying to reason things out. She was defenseless. Even without his weapons, Platyborg still would have been able to hurt her, and badly. And he wasn't weaponless! She knew for a fact that both of his arms carried weapons! And yet he'd left.

Hadn't freed her, or even offered an apology, so he had been reprogrammed.

But his reprogramming hadn't been complete.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I still don't own the unoriginal.**

**Um, dun, dun, dun! Will the reprogramming be complete, or could this possibly be heading anywhere else?** **Stay tuned to find out!**

**Seriously though, thanks for reading! You guys are the best, even if I am making at least one of you cry...( again, I'm sorry NattyMc, but it can't be helped!)**


	7. Chains

**The Next Morning**

Annie hadn't thought it possible to fall asleep under such circumstances, so she was considerably shocked when she was shaken awake the next morning.

She blinked up at Doofenshmirtz, and matched his glare of contempt.

The evil scientist was ranting, "I mean just look at you! My general so did not beat you up last night! It doesn't even look like he punched you!" He went to the cell door and bellowed, "Platyborg! Get your semi-metal posterior down here this instant!"

He waited, tapping his foot. When Platyborg arrived, Doofenshmirtz pointed a finger at the prisoner, "What is the meaning of this?"

Platyborg looked from her, back to Doofenshmirtz, and shrugged.

"Don't you talk back to me! Why doesn't she have so much as a black eye, Mr. 'had so much fun beating her up last night'?"

Platyborg started to raise his arm, by means of explanation, but Doofenshmirtz immediately clapped something onto it, "You want to affiliate with the prisoners? Fine! You can just stay down here while I get the computer ready."

Annie blinked. Platyborg seemed to be immobilized by the blinking device now on his arm. Doofenshmirtz pushed him over to the wall, and attached some cufflinks to his arms, "And I'm going to take my time about it too!" He turned, and marched angrily out.

Platyborg winced as the door slammed behind him. That, and the abandoned look on his face made Annie's heart lurch.

Doofenshmirtz, the ruthless dictator that had done this to him, was the closest thing to a friend that Platyborg knew.

She tried to get into a more comfortable position, immediately earning his glare. Apparently he was pinning the blame for this on her too.

She shrugged, "I told you to go ahead."

His scowl only deepened before he turned away, and she leaned her head against the concrete wall with a sigh, "I want ice cream."

The whir of machinery as his head spun made her look back up. He was staring at her in complete disbelief. She broke into a smile, "What?"

He rolled his eye, and stared back down, shaking his head.

She shrugged, "I can't help it. My throats dry, and I'm starving. Ice cream just comes to mind." That, and there wasn't a whole lot else to talk about. She'd learned that anything to trigger a memory hurt him, but he seemed to be able to talk to her without pain.

He looked back over at her, unsure what to make of her. _Doesn't she realize that five minutes ago, I had just as much to do with keeping her here, unfed, as Doofenshmirtz? _He scowled again. Of course she did. She was trying to beg favors off from him. That was all. _For all the good it will do her. Doesn't she realize that I'm going to have my mind wiped the second that I'm out of here? _

However, it didn't account for her next random comment.

"You know, I have never liked the Ducky Mo-Mo show."

_Even if the Doofen-channel even aired that program… what does that have to do with anything? _

She offered another shrug, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

He smirked, and she rolled her eyes, "Other than resistance related stuff."

It wasn't like he could talk anyway. He turned his gaze to the blank wall in front of him.

"I'm sorry you're here." _Why would she be sorry? _"Doofenshmirtz is an idiot for treating you like this."

He supposed there could be a hidden purpose behind her words, but, for some reason, he took them at face value. Maybe she was just trying to make conversation… _But she's a prisoner, and I'm…_ he looked at the metal rings that held him, and the beeping red device that kept him from using his arms…_ I'm a prisoner too._ He shook his head. It was ridiculous. He wasn't going to stoop that low. Once Doofenshmirtz had his fun, he'd let him out.

He slumped against the wall. All he had to do was wait.

Annie watched as his head slumped, He almost seemed used to this. Had Doofenshmirtz punished like this before? She inched over to him, her chains giving her just enough reach. She gently reached out and stroked his fur.

His head shot up.

She quickly drew back, holding her breath as she watched the hate in his eyes turn to confusion. She inwardly scolded herself. Of course he couldn't remember being petted. They both waited for what felt like hours. Then, when nothing happened, she reached out again.

To her surprise, he didn't move as she petted him again. He blinked at her, like she'd gone insane, but he didn't protest.

In fact, he even closed his eye, letting his guard down enough to… enjoy it? Take comfort from it? She couldn't tell, but he seemed to like it.

After a while, he pulled away, eyeing with that air of distrust. But there was, almost , gratitude in his face before he turned back to the wall. You're welcome, Puddin'. She couldn't say it out loud; it would only end up hurting him. But the thought was there, all the same.

**Resistance Underground**

Candace Flynn was trying to make a hard choice. She knew that Jamison had gone in against orders… but she also knew that she'd been trying to rescue Perry.

She rubbed her temples. Well, either way, they couldn't just leave her to Doofenshmirtz. She'd infiltrated his lair before, but this time, she was going in after one person. The odds of her getting captured weren't as high, and, besides… even if she didn't already owe Jamison from the war… Perry had been her pet too. She understood all too well how much loosing him had hurt.

But what about after they'd freed her? -Assuming they even could, of course. Candace never was overly confident about these things.- She'd disobeyed a direct order, but she was also one of their best fighters. Could it just be ignored, or would that be dangerous later on?

For the second time, she pushed the thought away. First, she'd see if she could get her out. Then she'd worry about what came next. She checked her equipment, and set off.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Headquarters**

The resistance agent was even harder to figure out than he'd first thought. She seemed to… but how could she care about him? They were enemies! She'd fallen silent, after that last little incident. -He really wasn't sure what to make of that!- Now she was back in her corner of the tiny cell, leaned up against the wall.

It felt so weird. Here he was, chained up to a person he'd been supposed to torture… probably would once he got out of here, and she was worried about him! Either she was a good actor or… but no. He'd seen the fight go out of her eyes when she'd been captured. The defeat that was still there. A small ray of hope still shown; almost as if there were someone that could help her, but even that was dimming.

He allowed himself a moment of scorn for whoever it was that was failing her. But, as much of a pity as it was, she'd picked the wrong side, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The door opened, and Doofenshmirtz sauntered in, "Had enough?"

The girl coughed, "Nope, but I'll go home now, if you're going to insist."

Platyborg tried not to wince as he kicked her. He turned to him, and freed him. Platyborg chattered, jerking his head towards the blinking device on his arm.

Doofenshmirtz shrugged, "Oh, right!" and took it off, "Come General. We'll go take care of your final upgrade, and then we'll be back to deal with this little traitor."

Platyborg made sure that Doofenshmirtz didn't see the look of pity he shot the prisoner as he left the cell.

She looked more worried about him.

**Later….**

Candace quickly picked the lock

Annie looked up nervously as the cell opened. "Candace!"

Her rescuer nodded, "I'll have you free in a minute." While she worked on the cuffs, Annie pleaded, "Doofenshmirtz is giving Perry some kind of upgrade! I we can stop him before he gets hooked up to the computer, we can still save him."

Candace shook her head, "Sorry, but I came in through the upper levels. He's already started. Let's go."

Annie hesitated, "But… we can't just…"

Candace put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, the important thing right now, is to get you out of here. It's what Perry would've wanted anyway. We'll, see if we can help him later. Right, soldier?"

Annie nodded sadly and followed her out. When they got to the waiting transport, Candace reassured her, "We'll be back for him."

She glanced in the mirror, and sucked in a deep breath, "If he doesn't finish us off first!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does Disney even care if I post these don't own things? Oh well, at least they're not redundant! **

**Not a lot to say, except, sorry for the short chapter. I might have to rewrite it later, and make it longer, but I'm having trouble with it. It's just so hard to keep Platyborg in character, since he's two different characters to start out with!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon, to make up for the short chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sneak Peak for the next chapter!  
><strong>

He flew over the city, scanning the roads. All the citizens were required to take the public transport, so any vehicles out and about were certainly up to no good.

Especially that one. He smiled coldly as he turned his arm into a blaster, and fired at the tires of the car.


	8. Double Agent

**Chase**

Candace stepped on the gas, and got under cover as quickly as she could.

Annie tried to spot Platyborg, "How did Doofenshirtz upgrade him so fast?"

"I don't know, but keep your eyes peeled."

Annie pointed, "Try to get out of town. If we can get to the cover of the surrounding woods, we'll have the advantage."

"Right. Anything else to keep in mind?" Candace had never had the heart to study Platyborg's battle strategy to extensively, but she knew that Annie had made thorough studies as she searched for some way to change him back. It had helped them out of a pinch or two before.

But Annie didn't answer. Candace figured she must be trying to determine just what kind of upgrades they were dealing with.

Platyborg flew over the city, scanning the roads. All the citizens had been required to take the public transport, and Doofenshmirtz had disabled their personal cars just to make sure, so any vehicles out and about were certainly up to no good.

Especially that one. He smiled coldly as he turned his arm into a blaster, and fired at the tires of the car.

The car swerved at the last minute, and slid behind the cover of a building on two wheels. By the time he got around, it had vanished. He flew higher for a better view, but the car was gone. He did a quick scan of the area… of course! They were headed for the edge of the city.

He sped up, determined not to let them escape.

**Back in the Car**

Candace checked the rear-view mirrors, "Looks like we lost him, for now. How are you holding up?"

Annie explained how Platyborg had been punished for not trying to make her talk. Candace refrained from commenting until the older girl had finished, "I know how hard it is to think of him as the enemy… especially considering how well he was doing before Doofenshmirtz recaptured him… but he's been brainwashed again. You've got to remember that at all times."

Annie put a hand on her shoulder, "And I know how tough some of the decisions you've had to make have been. But, sometimes, you need to let trust factor into a decision too. There's always the chance that you're wrong, but sometimes you just have to take it anyway. And, as you know all too well, when it comes to family, sometimes, you need to take chances even when you're sure that your wrong."

Candace nodded, and quickly changed the subject, "How far do we need to go in?"

Annie checked their location, "Deeper. We shouldn't try to head back to the city until tomorrow. The patrols will have eased up by then."

After a while, they both stopped, and set up a makeshift lean-to. There were a couple of blankets in the car, and plenty of equipment for them to set up traps around the camp.

While Candace tried to fall asleep, Annie started taking apart a spare laser gun.

Candace peered over at her, "What are you doing?"

The older girl just shrugged, "Working on something that might help later."

Candace nodded, "Whatever you want. Just wake me when it's my turn to watch."

Annie nodded, but most of her focus seemed to be on the gun.

The next thing Candace knew, she was being shaken awake, and, from the urgency in Annie's voice, it wasn't just to stand watch.

The older girl held a finger to her lips, and pointed to a red light out in the woods. Candace rolled to a defensive stance.

He must've realized he'd been spotted, because Platyborg immediately swooped in. Candace spun her rod, and interfered with his flight pattern, causing him to veer off course. He landed, and quickly switched both hands to weapons. Pointing both at Candace, he turned his head to Annie, and pressed a button, "Confirm or be destroyed!"

Candace immediately poll-vaulted over to kick him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, straight into one of their traps.

A metal chain wrapped itself around him, as a steel trap closed over one of his arms, denting it, and making sparks fly.

He growled angrily as he tried to free himself. Candace grabbed a blaster, and stood in front of him, pointing it in his face. She was sure her face let him know that she was going to pull that trigger.

From the look on his face, fear must have been programmed out of him. It helped; reminding her that this wasn't her pet. If he'd started trembling, she didn't know if she could go through with this or not.

She squeezed the trigger.

At the last second, something slammed into her arm, making her misfire, "Candace, wait!"

She snapped, "We've been over this! This way is better for everybody!"

Annie held up the device she'd been working on, "Please, just let me try this!"

Candace crossed her arms, "What is it?"

Annie quickly reminded her what had happened in Doofenshmirtz cell, "The closest I can figure it, he used an electromagnetic signal to interfere with Platyborg's functions. As long as he hasn't changed the signal, we can stop him."

Platyborg glared at her, as if he suddenly realized why she'd been so nice to him in the cell block.

When she took a step towards him, he immediately began to struggle, chattering fiercely.

Candace sighed, "You don't even know if that thing will work, and he's not going to let you get close enough to find out!"

Annie shot her a pleading glance, and took another step, "Platyborg, you remember what happened back at the cell, don't you?"

He glared, still fighting. But Annie seemed to be able to read something from that.

"Doofenshmirtz sent you out after us before he could really start to reprogram you, didn't he?"

Platyborg chattered, suddenly wincing in pain.

Annie took a deep breath, as if what she was about to say would hurt her too, "You know us, Perry, both of us. You don't really want to hurt us."

As he tried to shake off the pain, Annie took her chance, and put the device on his arm, he immediately blinked, and looked up at her in confusion.

She explained to both of them, "It also seemed to shut down whatever it is that hurts him when he tries to remember."

She stooped down, and spoke directly to Platyborg, "We just want to help, Perry."

From the way he scowled at the name, he still didn't remember, even without the pain.

Annie tried again, "Platyborg, what has Doofenshmirtz ever done for you? He used to be your nemesis! We're your real friends. We're family."

She reached out, and petted the side of his face. His eye closed, and he even turned his face towards the touch.

Candace lowered her weapon, and knelt down to pet him too. He looked up at her in confusion.

"We do want to help." She turned to Annie, "What do you have in mind, soldier?"

Annie tapped the device, "I should be able to hone in specifically on the signal that's causing him pain. That would leave him free to move about, and make choices with a clear head."

Candace though back to what Annie had told her earlier about trust, "Alright. But Platyborg's got to agree with this, or it's a no go."

They both turned to him, waiting…

The pain was gone, but there was a dull ache where it used to be. All he could remember about these two was that they were enemies. And yet… they didn't feel like enemies. When she'd used that strange word… family… something had clicked. And whatever the former prisoner's intentions had been back in that cell, she _had_ stopped the pain. Something that Doofenshmirtz had only promised to do.

He studied them, then gave a nod. After all, he was sort of out of alternatives. Tell them no, and they'd be forced to shoot him. Tell them yes, and that opened up a world of possibilities. Assuming the girl was telling the truth, he'd get the use of his weapons back, and a potential for following them back to their base. He'd just have to wait for the right moment to escape. Until then, he'd play along...

Annie gave a sigh of relief as he nodded. Candace helped her untie him, then she inspected the damage in his arm, "It doesn't look too bad… I think I can patch it with some of the stuff here."

Platyborg shrank back, eye growing wide.

Candace crossed her arms, "So much for not being afraid."

Annie stooped down, and reassured him, "Just let me look. I won't do anything rash, okay?" She stroked the bottom of his beak, "It'll be alright."

He sat, down, and squinted his eye shut. She took that as a sign to go ahead, and took a closer look. She bit her lip, of course she'd have to take that top panel off. He winced when the screwdriver touched him, and she immediately paused, "Does that hurt?"

He shook his head, eye still shut, and waited for her to finish. Their hushed, hauntingly familiar voices calmed him as she worked. After all, sitting here while they talked was nothing like being asked to lie down on 'Doctor' Doofenshmirtz's examination table.

Compared to that horror, this wasn't bad at all. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eye, and looked down. It wasn't really the wires and metal that bothered him; it was they way they were attached to the nerves in his arm. He closed his eye again, but not without a sense of accomplishment. That was something he'd never been able to bring himself to do.

By now he'd picked up one of their names. But Candace didn't seem to use the older girls name that often…. AJ, was what Doofenshmirtz always used to call her. That didn't seem to fit, but it wasn't really important.

Now that he'd identified them, he tried t focus on what the girls where saying.

AJ was explaining that the outer armor had taken most of the damage, "I only need to reconnect a few wires."

He tensed… but her touch was gentle. He began to relax again as Candace asked, "How long will it take to isolate the signal?"

"A few hours at most."

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't rush it."

AJ almost sounded annoyed, "He wont try anything."

He blinked his eye open again; she sounded so sure… but of course she was wrong. He was just biding his time. If they were dumb enough to help him, well… let them.

He suddenly realized he was looking around again. A quick, uneasy glance down told him that she was putting the casing back on. He heaved a sigh of relief. At least that was over…

Annie glanced up. She remembered that expression from before. The poor little guy truly did get sick that the thought of upgrades or repairs… not that she could blame him.

She smiled in response to the look on his face that clearly told her that he thought she was insane, "Well, that's done!"

He rolled his eye, but she didn't take it personally. She tried to push away the almost giddy feeling: He might not remember them, but without that stupid, pain causing device, he wasn't evil either. And she was certain that, given time, the memories would come back. She sat down, and began working on finding the correct transmission.

**To be continued…. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I own the OC's and the story, but nothing else.**

**Okay, that took longer than I expected, but there were a lot of directions to take this, and I'm still hoping that this was the right one. It seemed to fit the best, (yeah, the story is still writing itself...) **

**Thanks in advance if you decide to leave a review... I really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**And thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	9. An Almost Fresh Start

**Early Morning**

Platyborg woke up to fresh air, birds singing, and a noticeable lack of headaches. _What's going on?_

He blinked from the car, to the two girls, and yawned. _Right. That also explains why I can't move my arms._

He managed to get up anyway, and stood tapping his foot, waiting. When neither girl showed any sighed of waking up, he walked up to AJ, and rolled her over with his foot, giving a short chatter.

She moaned, "Five more minutes, Puddin'."

_Puddin'?_

He mulled over why the name was almost familiar, then chattered again. This time she opened her eyes, and sat up, "Oh. Right. Good morning!"

He blinked, wondering how anyone that had just spent a restless night on the ground could sound so chipper.

Candace looked up at AJ's voice, and quickly got to her feet, "You took the whole night's shift?"

AJ shrugged, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

Candace turned to give Platyborg a look that informed him that she didn't trust him anymore than he trusted her.

He shrugged. _Fine by me._

Candace turned back to AJ, "Well, did you fix it?"

AJ picked up the blaster she'd gone back to working on last night, and explained, "I think so. I got to wondering why I'd even bother with a magnetic device, when I could just shut down the chip. Temporarily at least."

Platyborg tried to hide his interest, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. _Shut it down? As in, turned off? No more splitting headaches whenever some little thing triggers a memory?_

Candace seemed to be hiding concerns of her own, "Is it safe?"

Annie nodded, "It should be. It's the same principle as the device on his arm. So the risk factor is relatively low. Still, knowing Doofenshmirtz, there's always a risk. What do you think Perry?""

His gaze shot from the blaster to her face. _Perry? That's twice now._ He waited for the pain that usually accompanied the hauntingly familiar, but none came. He quickly decided that keeping that chip off was worth the risk. He gave a nod.

She knelt down, and turned a dial, using the modified device like a remote control.

_She actually rigged it so that she wouldn't have to 'shoot' me with it._ The feeling in his gut wasn't nausea. It was something he wasn't used to feeling. It was accompanied by the same uncharacteristic warmth that the word 'family' had come with. Strangest of all, it made him fight back a tear or two.

He hoped that all this had gone unnoticed; they seemed to be studying the controls too intently to pay attention to him.

Candace was asking, "I wasn't going to ask, but that thing will still keep Doofenshmirtz from tracking him, right?"

AJ nodded. "Of course. Like I said last night, it's all in the chip." She pressed a button, and… nothing seemed to happen. She took a deep breath, "So far so good. Now for the real test."

She looked up at Candace, who warned, "You're going to have to take full responsibility for him."

AJ nodded, and looked at Platyborg. _You're going to take it off of my arm? Seriously? This is way too easy._

He gave a controlled nod, and all three of them held their breaths as AJ took off the device.

Platyborg flexed his arms, paying careful attention to the one AJ had worked on last night. Everything seemed to be in order.

AJ said softly, "Perry?"

He looked up annoyed. _Why does she insist on calling me that?_ But it didn't bring pain, like before. He just shrugged as she broke into a relieved smile.

Platyborg changed his hand into a blaster, and Candace immediately jumped to a defensive stance.

He looked at her warily as he continued to switch weapons, making sure everything was in order. Candace eased up a little, and AJ look of concern vanished. _Best not to try anything too soon. I'd better see what I can find out first._

When he was finished, he gave a nod, indicating that everything was in order. AJ and Candace quickly packed up the camp, and motioned him into the car.

The back seat was filled with equipment and old Normbot parts, so he climbed in between the two of them. AJ took the wheel. He checked both of them to make sure they weren't watching, and then gave a satisfied smirk. Doofenshmirtz might not be able to track him, but that was the least of their worries.

Unfortunately for Platyborg, his finding out where their hidden base was right away, wasn't very high on their list of worries either. Instead of going there, they stopped at what appeared to be AJ's house.

She thanked Candace again, then cheerfully led him into the house. He rolled his eye. Did she really think that just because she'd helped him, he was going to turn on Doofenshmirtz?

She left him standing in the living room while she went to the kitchen, "I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

_Apparently so._ He strode over to the TV, and turned it on. _Ugh! Hasn't the resistance found away to get something other than the Doofenchannel yet?_ Of course, he supposed they were too busy fighting Doofenshmirtz to care about something like television. _Re-takeover, back to slavery… blah, blah, blah… What?_

He stared in shock at the latest news update, informing the citizens of the Tri-State area that, "Former general Platyborg has turned traitor, and is now public enemy number one, once more. Citizens are advised too…"

_I haven't turned traitor!_ Disbelief played with the shock. Didn't Doofenshmirtz trust him? _Okay, so my tracker blinked out. No big deal… I just need to report back…_ But would Doofenshmirtz even accept him back without any information?

What if he decided that, in order to prevent this from happening again, he needed to make some… Platyborg gulped… _modifications_.

AJ's voice got louder as she came into the room with a tray, "…so I don't know what you prefer, and I just went with a simple sandwich… Perry? What's wrong?"

His eye darted from her to the TV screen. The announcement was over, and one of Doofenshmirtz stupid shows had come back on. He turned back to AJ, shrugging his shoulders.

She set the tray down, "You look sick…"

He scowled angrily, and turned away. _What would _you_ know about it?_

His body tensed as she answered, "More than you'd think."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Perry, don't you remember me at all?"

He begrudgingly turned to study her face. He shook his head, feeling his own face soften. _I don't know you… but… I, almost…_ There _was_ something about her that seemed familiar, but he had no memory of her. And, deep down, some part of him was sorry to have to admit it to her.

He didn't know how he could have expected the hurt in her eyes, but he wasn't surprised to see it either… He felt like was betraying her… _Betraying? Look at what happened when my tracker went out for one night. Doofenshmirtz turned his whole army on me! This crazy girl actually wants me to believe that I used to be on her side, turned traitor, and now she's willing to take me back? Impossible!_

This time, when he turned his glare on her, he made sure that it was _her_ that turned away. But as she left, she betrayed none of the signs of guilt he was looking for. She just looked sad. _Well, the resistance sure hasn't been skimping on the acting lessons. _

He glanced down at the food she'd left. On the one hand, it could be poisoned. On the other… she wouldn't… he shook off that thought. She and her little resistance needed him for something. That was the reason he wasn't concerned. If they were going to try something, the would've done it already.

He picked up the sandwich, and took a bite. It wasn't bad. As he swallowed, he glanced over at the stairwell the girl had gone up.

* * *

><p>Annie had been working for nearly an hour before she heard Platyborg get off the couch. She paused her typing long enough to make sure that he was coming upstairs, and then the rhythm started up again.<p>

She turned and offered a smile as he peered in, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

He gave her that cold glare in return, and she turned back to her screen. The thick silence in the room reminded her she should start typing again. Instead, she looked back up

His face only hardened, "Do… do you… need anything?" She hated the way that had come out. This was Perry!"

He shook his head slowly, and took a hesitant step towards her, eye darting to the screen and back. She turned it so that he could see, still feeling that open trust was the best way to win him over.

He blinked, and took the last couple of steps over, craning his neck to see. He scowled again as he realized it was nothing more than her file on him.

She swallowed nervously. The Perry that she'd been taking care of for the last couple of weeks, she trusted more than anyone. But this Perry… she force red herself to remember how even this Perry had rubbed his face into her hand. He was starving for attention… and he just didn't know how to respond to it.

Somehow, that didn't make it all that much easier to have him standing there by her shoulder, glaring coldly as she typed…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own the show or movie Phineas and Ferb, or characters, or locations… **

**This was really hard to write. There's so many conflicting emotions right now… even Annie isn't sure how she feels anymore! I think I'll play around with Platyborg a little longer. After all, he's really having the hardest time with all this. The whole situation between him and Doofenshmirtz in the movie was so vague… it really didn't give me much to go by, but I'm trying to stay in character as much as I can…. Now I'm just rambling… **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think! Some feedback would be a huge help at this point!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. No Man's Land

**Two Days Later….**

Platyborg stretched, and yawned, and clanked down from the bed. The past couple of days had been nothing but a waste of time; he'd spent them either searching for information to bring Doofenshmirtz, or trying to find a hint of truth to AJ's side of the story.

He froze when he got halfway down the stairs, then began to move much more cautiously.

AJ was still sound asleep on the couch, but what had caught his attention, was the laptop computer on the coffee table beside her. It was only partially closed, like she had been too tired to notice when she stopped work.

He quietly walked over to it, and opened it. It hadn't gone to standby, and she was still logged in. A triumphant smile spread across his face as he looked at the open files; this was the break he'd been waiting for.

A glance at Annie confirmed that she was still fast asleep. He went to the file that she'd last had open.

It was labeled: Perry.

He paused for a moment, his curiosity demanding that he read the file that shared the name AJ insisted on calling him by.

He shook his head, and began to look for something more useful. Something like that file labeled: Battle Strategies.

His smile returned as he scanned the material. This was more than just a collection of strategies. It contained the information they had on Doofenshmirtz, their weaknesses, their strengths… it was almost everything his leader needed to know to wipe them off the face of the planet.

He cast another glance over at AJ as she moaned in her sleep. He pressed a button on his arm, and deployed a USB cable to connect to the computer. In a matter of seconds, he had copied the information to his memory for later retrieval. He quickly shut the computer, and made his way into the kitchen as quietly as he could, hoping that the stupid fan would shut down before she woke up.

As he reached for the coffee pot, he suddenly realized that he didn't need to stay here anymore. He had his information…

…...

Annie's eyes flew open as a metal fist clenched about her throat. She managed to squirm out of it's grasp, and onto the floor. She looked up in shock as Platyborg glared down at her, switching his hand from the glove, to the blaster. He gave her a look filled with venom, and fired.

A scream of pain died in her throat as she clutched her throbbing arm. She couldn't say anything. Couldn't cry out. Couldn't move. A numb sense of terror took hold of her as he switched to the spinning mace.

She managed to croak out one, desperate word…"Perry!"

He raised his arm, and she ducked, falling in a tangle of sheets…

As she collided with both the floor and the coffee table, she scrambled out of the blankets, and looked around, heart pounding.

Platyborg was standing in the kitchen doorway, giving her that 'concerned for her sanity' look.

She closed her eyes, and tried to take slow, regular breaths. She tried not to flinch as Perry came over, and touched the hand that still clutched her shoulder, and pulled it back.

Perry lowered his head to study her arm, seeming confused that there was no sign of injury.

Her heart lurched, and guilt set in; this was the closest he'd come to being concerned for her… and she was still scared of him.

When he looked up at her, she forced a smile, "Just…just…a… dream."

She winced at the tremor in her voice, but it didn't seem to matter to him.

As soon as he heard the word 'dream', he stepped back with that air of disdain.

She offered another weak smile, and, in return, he rolled his eye. In a sudden, unexpected move, he held his hand out to her.

A true smile pushed it's way past the fear as she accepted it, and let him pull her up from the floor, "Thanks."

He let go as soon as she was on her feet, and shrugged uncomfortably.

The wave of guilt that passed over his face confused her. Had she actually yelled?

Over the last couple of days, he'd been quietly inspecting every inch of the house, pausing as something close to recognition hovered in his eyes… then moving on. But, as of yet, he'd showed no sign of remembering her, or even believing that they'd been friends.

So why would he feel guilty because she'd had a dream, even if he had guessed what she was dreaming about? It just didn't make sense. Her brow furrowed as she saw the blinking red light on her laptop.

Perry practically jumped back out of her way as she picked it up, "I must have been up later than I thought. I'd better go plug this in."

She turned, only to find him giving her a wavering smile. What was going on?

…...

Platyborg watched her carry the computer upstairs, and just about collapsed in relief. _That was close._

He shot a look at the door. _I've got information… maybe enough for Doofenshmirtz to just forget all this. I should just make a break for it._

So what was stopping him? It really couldn't have anything to do with the crazy girl's nightmare, but, it did. The raw fear in her eyes when she had first opened them… it had been familiar. Almost… snatches of a memory flashed: _AJ's weak voice saying, "Perry…"_

_A door slid opened, "Actually, it's Platyborg now! I'm thinking of making him the general, what do you think AJ? Hmm? Would he make a good general?"_

_Platyborg looked up at his leader, and pointed disgustedly at the chain._

_Doofenshmirtz turned to the girl, addressing his comments at him, "Oh that's just programming you."_

_AJ took a step forward, then froze as Doof finished._

"…_and it's also your only source of life support. How bout it AJ? Can you destroy him?"_

_Platyborg felt the shock on his face as Doofenshmirtz asked her. He swallowed it, and felt it turn to anger as he scowled at the girl._

…_It's over, AJ. Your little OWCA is finished, and they wont be as lucky as their top agent!"_

"_How could you do this…"_

_He checked his watch, "I'm evil. Oh, and you have about a minute before his programming is complete, and he's able to come off that wire. Either destroy him, or start running! Because he won't have second thoughts about destroying you!"_

_Platyborg watched her coldly, knowing that Doofenshmirtz had just abandoned him to his doom, despite his promises of helping him, making him a general… he'd never be so trusting again… of course, she wouldn't be giving him that chance…._

_She backed away, shaking her head, "You're still in there Perry. No matter what he's done to you… I won't… I can't do that to you."_

"_I should have been here…" She fumbled for the door handle, "…shouldn't have let you go alone… I'm so sorry, Perry."…._

He realized he was clutching his head. Not from pain, just, trying to hold on as the memory trailed off, leaving him more confused than ever. It just left him where he'd started, didn't it? It only proved that he didn't remember anything before that point. And the conversation seemed to check with what he knew about them both…

He looked from the stairs, to the door. He stood up, knowing how dangerous curiosity could be… how it was foolish… but… he was still curious.

For the first time, he really began to wonder, if maybe, just maybe… AJ was telling him the truth.

An odd feeling of hope flooded through him, that he quickly dismissed as absurd. Even if this AJ was all she was claiming to be, what of the rest of the resistance? They'd never have gone along with it. He made an instant decision, and walked determinedly through the door.

The kitchen door. AJ came downstairs, her regular clothes and a still nervous smile on in place of the pajamas and confusion she had worn moments ago.

He walked over to the coffee he'd made, and poured it. He'd learned right away not to let her make it. He preferred it black, and she tended to use excessive amounts of cream and sugar.

As she grabbed some frozen toaster waffles, he wondered at the sudden change. So far, she'd been quiet, only offering bits and pieces of information to try and help him remember.

But this silence was even more awkward. She hadn't been scared of him before. He gave a sigh. The universe was against him. Of course her patience would run out the second he decided to stay.

He walked over, and put his hand on top of hers. _It's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything…_

She glanced down at it, then dropped to her knees to face him, "I know. And I'm sorry, Perry. I guess that everything's just finally worn me out."

He shrugged. _For all I know, this is normal behavior for you._

She stood up to grab the waffles, and he sat down at the table.

She set a stack of them in front of him. _Too much syrup and butter, of course._

Still, as he bit into his first forkful, he had to admit that they were good.

She cut around the edges of her waffle, eating the outside first, "You, wanna watch something?"

He snorted, and shook his head, and she quickly added, "Not on the regular station! I've got a few shows taped… and…" she trailed of with a shrug, "…there's not a lot to do."

_Isn't that the truth._ With both of them out on the most wanted list, neither of them could leave… well, as far as she knew.

He considered it for a second, then gave a nod.

She fairly beamed, "Great!"

He returned a small, half smile, feeling like a schoolboy playing hooky.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: If it's not mine, I don't own it.**

**I'm kinda happy about the way this chapter turned out, but please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks again for your reviews NattyMc and WordNerb93! You two are awesome!**

**And thanks for reading everyone! **


	11. His Side, Her Side

**That Night**

Annie crept down the streets of Danville, making for Doofenshmirtz's building. She'd been called out on a mission, and had left Perry watching old cartoons just moments before.

She tried to push away the sense of unease that came with leaving him alone. After all, the little platypus had been nothing but pleasant all day long. She smiled; for a day that had started out so terribly, everything had gone so well.

After dinner, Perry had followed her into the living room, and watched as she dug out the video tapes. He'd proceeded to follow her around for the rest of the day listening quietly as she babbled about whatever topic had struck her fancy at the moment… it'd been just like when he'd remembered her. Except…

Except for when he'd get that look on his face, and pull back the curtain. She wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd just turn his back on everything he'd ever known. She'd known that if Doofenshmirtz brainwashing hadn't been thorough, he never would have changed. But it was still frustrating to watch.

But at least he hadn't thrown any of those hate ridden glares at her today. She tried not to let those get to her, but her nightmare had proven that she'd failed.

She shuddered. It had _not_ been easy to ignore that dream, and she still felt horrible because of it. Sure, it had been frightening, but the platypus hadn't done anything. He'd even tried to see if she was hurt.

She pushed the thought away, telling herself that she needed to focus. An overly cheery voice behind her asked, "May I see your papers, please?"

Before the robot could switch heads, she spun around, whipping the small blaster at her hip out, and fired with deadly accuracy. The Normbot went down.

She turned the corner, straight into a mass of robots, "Show me your papers or be destroyed!"

Well, at least Perry wouldn't be the one torturing her… okay, where did _that _thought come from? Like she was going to give up because a couple of rust buckets stood between her and her mission!

She rolled her eyes, and flipped straight into the midst of them. She fired just once, then dropped out of the way as they began to shoot each other down. As she got out of the scuffle, a Normbot that hadn't gotten involved swept her off her feet. Hard.

She bit back a cry of pain, and stared at the ankle that had given out beneath her. She never had healed completely from that time Perry had slammed her into the wall. The incident that should have left her paralyzed, had only given her a bad ankle. She was even able to hide the limp most of the time, especially around Perry… A strange though when you're about to be blown away.

She rolled back to her feet, favoring the left one, but before she or the robot could make their move, a random city bus sped by, taking the Normbot out. She stared after it, "I love those things."

She looked up at Doofenshmirtz's building, and figured that she'd better get moving.

She took a step, and realized that, while she could walk, she was definitely going to have to cut back on the secret agent flips.

...

Getting into Doofenshmirtz's building wasn't hard… it never was. According to the message she'd gotten earlier, she was after a small computer disk, containing data on planned updates for the Norm bots.

A disk labeled as such was lying right on his desk, in his empty office. Way too easy.

She turned expectantly, a split second before the door opened, "Doofenshmirtz, how predictable."

He didn't seem fazed, "Not half so predictable as you were. You didn't need to tell me in advance that you were coming… that sort of thing just makes this too easy. This is the real disk, by the way… that ones a decoy… prepare to meet your doom, and all that."

She backed carefully to the window, stopping at the sound of cracking glass. She really wished she had brought her parachute. Oh well, knowing Doofenshmirtz, she could stall for a good five minutes at least, "You make it sound like I made a reservation."

He cackled, "You might as well have, my dear."

He stepped to the side, and Annie's blood froze as Platyborg came out, "But.."

Doofenshmirtz was still laughing, "I thought he'd turned on me too, but, as it turned out, he got here just a few minutes before you, and let me know you were coming. Looks like I didn't even need the whole pain setting after all!

"But enough talk! Platyborg… finish her off!"

Platyborg grinned evilly, and fired at the window, shattering the glass.

Annie gave a small yelp as she went into free-fall, mind racing for options on how to get out of this one.

From somewhere above her, Doofenshmirtz cried out, "Curse you, Platyborg!"

Wait…

There was a swooshing sound, and a hand grabbed hers, slowing her fall.

Her heartbeat regulated as he got a better grip, and lowered her safely to the street below.

She turned, and crossed her arms, "Alright, I give! What's goin' on?"

He grinned, and handed her the disk Doofenshmirtz had been holding.

She nodded, "Okay… so you were just using me as a distraction so you could get the real disk. Though it might have been nice to warn me before _you dropped me from the building_!

He shrugged, and pointed to the street, indicating that they should get out of there. She nodded, and let him lead her to a familiar alleyway. They ducked behind a dumpster, "So, you remembered?"

He shook his head, staring down at his feet.

She blinked, "Then… why?"

He shrugged, and gave her a weak smile. Understanding dawned, "Just tired of fighting on the wrong side, huh?"

He nodded, and she pulled him into a hug, "Welcome to the resistance, Platyborg."

…..

He tolerated it for a second, then pushed her away, unable to keep the grin off his face. He was in deep trouble with Doofenshmirtz now... but it felt so right!

When she'd left him watching cartoons, it hadn't taken him long to realize he needed to come to a decision: after all, he knew where she was headed. He really would be a traitor if he didn't warn Doofenshmirtz. On the other hand… he'd seen what they were fighting for. And he'd actually met the people on the other side.

When it all came down to it, he'd rather be in AJ's corner than Doofenshmirtz's. A plan had started forming in his mind right then, and, while AJ was right about the flaws… he'd succeeded. Sure he'd used her as bait, but he'd needed something to win over Doofenshmirtz's confidence with, and he couldn't exactly use the plans anymore. He really hadn't meant to go so far as knocking her out that window, but he'd needed a distraction to grab that disk...

Well, his planning could use a little work... but he had been programmed to follow orders after all...

AJ tapped his shoulder, signaling they could make a break for it. Before they made it to the next cover, he noticed her limp, and hoped she hadn't been hurt by that shattered glass.

He gave sigh. _Great. Team-members that actually care about you come with guilt!_ It was going to take a while to get used to this.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still don't own the unownable.**

**Yikes that chapter was hard to right! You have no idea how many different scenarios I played with before I decided that it coming down to a split moment "save Annie/ don't save Annie" decision, just wasn't going to work!**

**Yeah, too many false alarms… sorry about that. I would have paced them out more, but that would have meant a filler chapter, and those are hard to write in this dimension! Also sorry about how random this story is... it's getting really hard to follow, and I'm the one writing it! o.O  
><strong>

**Anyway, let me know what you think… I can always re-write!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Final Answer

….

One detour later, the two were back at AJ's house, smiling about their successful escape. Platyborg watched as AJ scanned the disk to confirm it was the one they were after, then called it in, "Mission accomplished, thanks to Perry."

The praise felt good for a second, then burned, like salt on a wound as he remembered what he still had to confess. After she closed the connection, he pulled on her pant-leg, giving a chatter.

When she crouched down to face him, he hung his head, and handed her a flash drive; his copy of the information he'd stolen from her computer.

She looked at him in confusion as she clicked it into her computer. There was a sharp intake of breath as she read the files. He felt her turn to stare at him but he couldn't meet her gaze, "You, didn't give this to Doofenshmirtz… did you?"

He shook his head, still staring at the carpet, coldly waiting for her to snatch her offer of friendship back. He finally looked up when she reached out to stroke his cheek, "Good boy."

_Right… because I was trying to betray you… _

She shrugged, "Hey, if it's anyone's fault you even got this, it's mine."

_This is so weird._ If she was Doofenshmirtz, he'd be headed to the cell block to await either modifications, or death. Instead, she was willing to forget the whole thing. _You really are the craziest person I've ever met… and you're the only one besides Doofenshmirtz… _

But, oddly enough, he'd chosen her.

She stood up, "So, it looks like we're partners again, whether Monogram likes it or not."

He shrugged. _Well, we're partners now, in any case._

She held up a finger, "Rule number one: I prefer a little more of a heads up before I'm used as bait, but I'll trust your judgment."

_How is that a rule?_

"Rule number two: um… I guess there really isn't a rule two. Unless it's after mission snacks."

_You're just babbling again, aren't you?_

She shrugged, "Pretty much."

_How does she read my mind like that?_

"You want anything?"

_Uh, anchovy pizza?_

She disappeared into the kitchen, then came back with two bowls. She set his down, and took hers up to her office. He peered into it… ice cream.

Okay, so she wasn't actually capable of reading his mind. That was a bit of a relief. He took his bowl, shaking his head as he saw that it was topped with whipped cream and hot fudge sauce. Still too sweet for his tastes… and yet, compared to muffins and a never-ending stream of rice-pudding -_If he hates it so much, why does he keep it under his desk all the time?_- it really wasn't that hard to like.

Thinking of Doofenshmirtz, he went over to the television, and flicked it on. _Yeah… he's mad about this one._ His former leader had posted a late-night special on him, or rather, what he was going to do to him when he caught him. Platyborg listened calmly until the broadcast ended, feeling he owed the man that much.

"… so this is the last chance you're getting. Report to me in one hour, or wait for me to find you, and destroy you. Your choice."

Platyborg smirked, and shut the screen off. He went to see what AJ was doing in her office upstairs… He froze, as a sense of familiarity settled over him…He waited, forcing himself to breath slowly.

Nothing.

Disappointment swept through him. He'd hoped that getting rid of the pain would allow him to remember everything. But his memories started with Doofenshmirtz showing him his armor and weapons, telling him who he was, strapping him to that machine…

He started walking again as he let his mind search. When he got to the office, AJ looked busy… but she stopped to give him a warm smile.

The corner of his beak twitched up in response. _She's not scared of me anymore. _

She turned back to the maps on the screen. "I was just trying to plan out a route for the next city limit patrol. Any ideas?"

He felt his eyes light up as he nodded. Strategy. This he knew.

…...

_**Doofenshmirtz's Headquarters**_

"How _dare_ he?" The evil dictator was pacing his bedroom in his pajama's and robe. He knew the platypus. Knew that he'd never risk anyone's life like he had earlier. That had been his general. He was sure of it.

"That little meddler must've found some way to overwrite the No-Stray-Thoughts programming when she blocked the translator. But that wouldn't make him remember again!" Of course, he'd already come to these conclusions hours ago. No matter how many times he told them to himself, he just couldn't get past the facts.

His general had turned traitor.

And he'd done it without his memories.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus."

He started to pace again. "After all I did! I treated you pretty fairly… considering that you were my nemesis and all…"

Some part of him, long buried, whispered that he could've treated the cybernetic differently. That he hadn't needed to taunt him about upgrades and repairs so much.

He stepped on those thoughts, and ground them into dust with the heel of his evil boot. Platyborg had gotten more that he'd deserved. If that wasn't good enough for him… well, Doofenshmirtz would just have to capture him.

He grinned evilly, wondering how his general would feel about repairs and upgrades that _weren't_ meant to help him.

He clasped his hands together, nodding. Platyborg would pay for this. If he was going to have to destroy his proudest achievement… well… he'd make sure he saw the fear in it's eyes as it was dismantled… piece… by … piece.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own P&T, or ATSD**

**Sorry about the really slow update! :( Do I get twenty thousand lashes with a wet noddle, or are you guys going to give me an award for sparing you this long? o.O lol**

**Anyway, it's short, but it's kind of... not really deep, but... thick? IDK. I'll try to have more up soon, whether that's a good thing or not...**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Consequences

**3:00 A.M. - City Limits**

Annie and Platyborg cruised along as silently as possible. Using a vehicle was always a risk, but it was the only way to get a good bearing on the enemy in one night.

Platyborg couldn't have said anything if he had wanted to, but AJ's silence was decidedly uncharacteristic. A quick glance in her direction assured Platyborg that she wasn't ignoring him, just focusing on the task at hand. He sighed, and leaned against the window. Right now, the task at hand was searching for Normbots in the dead of night, and she was as relaxed as ever.

He supposed that might have something to do with him being there. After all, not only did she have back up, she didn't have to worry about him swooping in out of nowhere. He tried to analyze his own feeling on the matter, but that just left him as confused as ever. He was afraid… not of the Normbots, not of being destroyed, but afraid all the same.

He glanced down at his metal plated exoskeleton. He was afraid of Doofenshmirtz. He knew all too well that he'd meant those threats he'd tossed at the television camera. His gaze trailed over to the girl beside him, and he winced: he was afraid for her, too.

_Funny…_ That thought was both new, and strangely familiar, all at that same time. He pounced on the idea. _I'm afraid of what Doofenshmirtz will do to her if we're caught. And…_ His face pinched as he realized there was something else. Someone else. More than one someone? He closed his eye, and tried to remember.

_A young, smiling face._

_A slightly older serious face._

_An even older… Wait! Candace? _

In his mind, the girls face matured, and scowled from behind dark glasses. His eyes popped open. _But how is that possible? How could I have known Candace when she was younger? And who are the other two? The happy boy with the red hair, and the quiet boy with the green?_ If he could find a piece of paper, he could always ask AJ.

The car lurched, breaking his chain of thought. He looked out the window, and his eye dilated. The split second it took him to pull AJ down was almost too long…

Something shattered through both windows in the front seat in a matter of seconds. AJ gave a little gasp as it zipped over them.

_Move, move, move!_ Platyborg unbuckled both of them in one motion, and scrambled over AJ to push her door open. He grabbed her hand, and yanked her out of the car. She stumbled along behind him, still in shock.

He quickly located a large boulder, and ducked behind it. AJ's eyes were huge. "What… what was that?"

He shrugged, and held a finger up in front of his beak. _Doofenshmirtz didn't have anything like that a couple days ago._ _At least, not that I know of._

Using the bionic eye, he peered around the boulder. A large, sleek machine was studying the abandoned car. It turned, and began to scan the area, giving him a better view. A sign painted on its chest told him all he needed to know. 'Platyborg-Retrieve-Intator'.

Platyborg swallowed, and ducked back behind the rock. _So that's what it is. A machine specifically designed to hunt me down. And Doofenshmirtz…_ He winced. The evil scientist knew everything about him. His strengths, his weaknesses… how to shut him down.

He grabbed AJ's hand again, and ran as the boulder was lifted, and thrown away like it was a pebble.

The crash it made as it landed was followed by the sound of a laser being fired. An electric charge surged through him, and he tumbled to the ground.

He tried to move. Tried to activate a weapon, but he couldn't. He was helpless. Doofenshmirtz knew exactly how to disable him.

All he could do, was turn his head a little, and watch the thing come for him. It took three, confident strides towards him, then was stopped by a yellow streak of light. It paused, and Platyborg's beak twitched into a hopeful grin; It seemed that Doofenshmirtz had forgotten to tell this Retriever of his about AJ.

She was able to fire again, while it tried to decide if he should leave his quarry for this new threat. After it examined the damage the girl had done, it pointed its weapons at her. She dove out of the way, firing again.

Platyborg flexed his fingers as feeling began to return to his hand. The effect was only temporary. _Keep him busy for a few more seconds, AJ…_

It seemed to be getting tired of point and get shot… so it switched to a different tactic. A compartment in it's chest opened, and another fireball began to form. As she dodged that, it pounced, and grabbed her by the ankles. It turned it's hand into a spinning blade, and swiped at her face. She curled into a ball to avoid the blade, and tried to free herself.

Platyborg pushed himself to his feet as he regained control of his body, and raced forward, gathering enough speed to take flight.

He fired at a panel on its back, and swooped to catch AJ as it released her. He set her on her feet, and landed beside her in a fighting stance.

She tossed her hair out of the way, and raised her weapon. "Thanks, partner." He gave her an absent minded nod as he studied the robot. The thing seemed to be torn again. Definitely not programmed to face both of them. Platyborg motioned for the girl to circle left, but she was already moving. _Good. She actually knows how to handle herself out here._

He circled around the right, and, like he'd thought, the robot was utterly confused, trying to keep both of them in eyesight.

It turned from AJ first, and that cost it another blast in it's control panel. Platyborg noted once again how accurate her aim was, and wondered why she'd never used that against him.

_She actually cares about me._

The thought took a second to process. He avoided a shot from the robot, but not by any of his own doing.

He glanced at AJ, and saw that she was too relieved that it had missed him to have disrupted the robot's aim. He gathered his focus back as he glared at the robot. _Platyborg-Retrieve-Inator. It's not trying to kill me… _

It was trying to bring him to Doofenshmirtz.

**Doofenshmirtz's Evil Headquarters**

The evil dictator couldn't sleep. He lay staring at the ceiling, and listening for some sort of nose. He was waiting for that stupid P.R.I to bring him his captive. He grinned, picturing how it would play out…

He'd be standing in his lab, everything all ready, and the P.R.I. would crash through the door. It would toss his former general down in front of him in a crumpled heap. He'd chuckle, "So you thought you could betray me, eh, Platyborg? Bad decision. I'm afraid this means I'll need to _take back_ all your upgrades. I'm sure you know that you won't be able to survive that."

He'd probably tremble, and look up pleadingly. Doofenshmirtz snickered at the thought. Couldn't get much better than that!

Unless… he played out another scenario. One where his general came back, and pledged his loyalty to him. Oh wouldn't that be sweet! He'd get him to nod through a long speech, and tell that he knew he'd make the right choice. Then he'd slap the handcuffs on him, disable him, and drag him to the lab.

He shrugged. In the end, it didn't matter how he got Platyborg to the lab. That was where the real fun would begin. He yawned. And yet… it almost was better, the other way. Too bad he couldn't make Platyborg… that thought led to a new one.

Platyborg was Perry the platypus's counterpart, so that meant… what if Platyborg had had owner's too? A little annoying redheaded boy, and quiet brother in this dimension? That was definitely something worth looking into…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nope, still don't own P&F… but they might just make it into the next chapter!**

**Again, rather short, but I was celebrating, alright? I'll try to make the next one longer. (And soon, since this has two cliffhangers)**

**Well, Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Doofenshmirtz's Scheme

**The Flynn-Fletcher's House**

"Hey, Ferb, has Candace mentioned how Perry's doing?"

His bother shook his head in response, and Phineas went back to working on the deflector shield they were trying to invent. It was their third try, and this looked more hopeful than the others, but they weren't nearly as experienced as their 1st dimension counterparts. "That's too bad. I was hoping we'd get to see him again soon. He was doing so well for a while there… I just can't believe that he turned evil again."

Candace tried to shrug off the guilt that followed that one. After all, she was only trying to protect them, and if they knew that Platyborg was back on their side again, they'd probably get hurt. Phineas kept talking.

"Annie must be taking it really hard, too. I haven't seen her around since Perry got captured again." Candace sighed, and told herself she didn't care how much better they'd feel knowing that Platyborg was being taken care of by his former pet-sitter. They'd insist on going over there, and she couldn't allow that. The little monster might…

The look he'd had on his face when they'd patted him flashed through her mind. No. Her brothers were not going near him; but that didn't mean she couldn't pay Jamison a visit. She quirked a smile, and ducked out the door.

**Somewhere on the City Limits**

AJ wasn't trusting any weight at all to her bad ankle. She shot an uncharacteristic scowl at Perry as he flew around the robot's head, drawing fire once again. She didn't like the game he'd started. He'd been distracting the robot so she could take aim. The Platyborg-Retrieve-Inator had gotten in a few shots as well, and she knew Perry well enough to know he'd never admit he was hurt.

She also knew him well enough to know that droop in his left shoulder, and his slowing response time meant he _was_ hurting.

As the robot turned it's back on her once more, she fired… or tried to. Nothing happened. The laser was dead.

The platypus had expected her to shoot, and had flown in to close. A large, robotic hand swept him out of the air, and sent him skidding through the dirt.

"Perry!"

He looked up at the warning, and barely dodged as the machine cratered the ground where he'd been sitting. To both of their surprise, it froze there.

Platyborg aimed his blaster, and took a tentative step towards it. Annie tossed her now useless blaster to the side, and put her hands in her pockets.

All of a sudden, the robot sprang back to full height, and turned. Platyborg jumped back, and fired, but to both of their surprise, the thing charged for Annie.

She quickly ducked into a roll to avoid it's advance, and as it's foot hovered over her, she slapped Doofenshmirtz's device onto it's leg. The thing immediately tipped over, and lay there, unmoving.

She dropped to the ground, too, panting hard from the fight. She noted that Perry was breathing even harder as he came over to her. He made eye contact, then pointed to the robot's leg.

She nodded. "I figured that he wouldn't bother with more than one shut down signal. You okay?"

He gave a quick nod, and pointed to her ankle.

She sighed. "It's not too bad, but I don't think I'm going to be able to walk home. How's the shoulder?"

He shrugged, but she caught the wince when he did. Before she could comment on it, Platyborg put his hand on her shoulder for a full second. He then jumped backwards, nearly tripping over his metal foot, and looked away.

She smiled, and she said softly, "I'm fine, really." She reached out and rubbed his head playfully. The poor little guy. With Doofenshmirtz out to get him, the resistance pushing him away, and his family being nothing more than a lost memory, she was all he had.

When he pushed her hand away, she pulled him into a hug. He stiffened, then rested against her shoulder with a heavy sigh.

She stroked his cheek, wondering just how much more he'd have to go through. When Doofenshmirtz had wiped his memories this time, he'd taken away the guilt and depression. But without those memories, what did he have?

She felt his beak quiver. It was the only warning she got before his arms wrapped around her neck and hugged her back. "You didn't think he'd really do it, did you?"

He shook his head, face still pressed into her shoulder.

She gave the robot a dark scowl, meant for the one who had built it. Perry had shown her the information he'd stolen, planning to give it to Doofenshmirtz. She knew that half the reason he'd chosen her side, was simply because he _could_. He'd been curious to see if she was telling the truth.

Now he knew.

…

**Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Candace came home after a fruitless search for AJ and Perry. According to the mission log, they'd gotten patrol duty. She stretched, and decided to get some sleep while she could. She glanced into the boys room as she passed it out of pure habit. It wasn't until she touched her doorknob that her heart skipped a beat.

She raced back, and stared from one bed to the next. Her hands shook as she raced to the nearest bed, and pulled the covers back. "Ferb?" Then the next bed. "Phineas?"

She stood, holding two blankets at her sides, and staring around the room numbly. She was only vaguely aware that she was standing in splintered wood, and broken plaster. She noted the giant hole in the wall with unseeing eyes.

Her brothers were gone.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still don't own P&F.**

**Darn, this is short too! Sorry WordNerb93, at least I posted it on time. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Dreams and Dungeons

**City-Limits**

Platyborg had that foggy sense that he wasn't supposed to be here. He walked down a long, semi-lit hallway. He paused when he got to a door at the end. As he reached to open it, movement caught his eye. He looked to his left. _Perry the platypus? Funny… he looks a little younger than when I fought him…_

Then he realized that the other platypus was about to open a door too. And that he was staring at him. And that his eye's widened in shock as his did. He quickly waved a hand, then looked down at himself when the other platypus mirrored his actions.

He _was_ the platypus.

He opened and closed his hands, turned, stretched. He ran back and forth across the hallway, unencumbered by metal, soundlessly, loving the feeling of his paws hitting the floor.

By the time he remember the door, the platypus in the mirror was smiling. He reached up, and turned the knob. Inside, was some sort of living room. It wasn't Annie's, or Doofenshmirtz's… but it seemed familiar. He waddled in, and looked around. There were pictures all over the place that he felt he should recognize… but his mind wouldn't cooperate.

He hopped up onto the sofa, and curled up into a little ball with a happy sigh. He liked this place. He felt so safe here. He could trust the people who lived here, too. They'd never betray him. He heard footsteps, then familiar voices, and opened his eyes. Two very familiar boys were running towards him happily. His smile faded as they did.

Platyborg woke up with a start, laying on the ground somewhere out in the woods. He looked down at his mechanical arms, and sighed.

Fingers that rested on his neck twitched with his movement, and he froze, waiting for them to stop. His head was resting against AJ's lap. He remembered now that he'd set up a small camp while she'd tended to her ankle. Offering advice, and whatever assistance that she could from the tree she was still leaned against.

He got up as quietly as he could. She stirred a little, but apparently she was used to his mechanical sounds. He stretched, and sighed again. Doofenshmiirtz was trying to kill him. And AJ, too, if he could manage it. And… that dream… those boys… _Wait!_ He wanted to pound his fist into his face for being so blind.

_Perry the platypus is my 1__st__ dimension counterpart… and he's the pet of those three kids that we tried to feed to the Goozim. _He slapped himself inwardly. _Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He glanced over at AJ. _Perry… she even calls me Perry! How did I not make the connection until now?_

He thought hard. _They must have been my owners in this dimension, too. Who are they? _'His' Candace had shouted one of their names… _"Phineas!" _

He nodded. That was it. _And the other boy's Ferb. _

He smiled with a sense of accomplishment. He'd actually remembered something from before his brainwashing! Doofenshmirtz was the enemy. That was certainly clear now.

A flood of little snatches of memories was suddenly released. _Phineas and Ferb sitting under a tree with him. _

_Phineas, sneaking him a treat under the table._

_Ferb, patting him quietly in the corner. _

_Candace, screaming when she found him in her room. _

_All of them, together… one happy family…_

He could remember so much! _But how did that happen so quickly? And why can't I remember anything else… just my family. I can't remember AJ, or this organization she works for… or even meeting Doofenshmirtz before… the change._

He shrugged, and went back to the abandoned car. He found a metal coffee pot, and more than enough ingredients for a few cups. _AJ sure is prepared._

He got a small fire started, and got to work.

….

Annie woke up a hand on her shoulder, and the smell of wood smoke. She smiled, and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "Good morning, Perry!"

He chattered, and gently pushed a cup into her hands. "Oh, thank you! You don't need to wait on me, you know…"

He shrugged, and sipped at his own coffee. He tapped his head, and smiled.

She sat up so fast she nearly spilled her coffee. "You remember?"

He waggled his hand back and forth.

"A little bit? That's great, Perry!" She took a sip of her own coffee, smiling at the extra cream and sugar he put in.

He shook his head, and pointed to her.

She didn't seem fazed. "What about your family?"

He nodded.

"Awesome! Now that you're getting your memory back, it won't be long at all before you can see them again."

He broke into a huge smile.

Annie laughed. "Yes, you'll be able to see them. Once your better, you'll be living with them again. You're only staying with me until you get your memory back, and that stupid chip out."

She finished her coffee, and tried to stand. Her ankle still hurt, but she could at least walk on it a little now. They'd already stayed here longer enough, and there was no telling how long it would be before Doofernshmirtz sent another robot out after Perry.

The little platypus signaled for her to wait, then raced out into the woods. He was back in a second with a tall, thick stick. She smiled her thanks, and used it a cane. "Good thinking, Perry!"

It was nice to see that the name didn't bother him anymore. He seemed happier than he had since before he was turned into a cyborg.

That made sense. After all, the most important thing to Perry had always been his families safety…

_**Doofenshmirtz's Evil Dungeon**_

Two small boys huddled together in fear. The man who had tied them up here had just walked through the door again. He was cackling evilly. "Hello boys. Not very nice of your little platypus to keep you waiting, is it?"

Phineas asked. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I'm sending out regular messages on the Doofen-Channel , telling him that he'd better turn himself in, or you two will be paying the piper!"

"But… isn't Perry on your side?"

The scowl returned. "He was. But some upstart prisoner helped him go rogue. Now, sadly, he has to be destroyed."

Phineas clenched his fists. "You can't beat him! Just wait! He wont turn himself in; he'll come rescue us!"

"And just how do you think I captured him the first time? All I had to do, was threaten to hurt his family, and he surrendered. Turned himself right in. So now that I have you two, and I sent a little robot out to shock his memories of you back into him… he'll come running right to me as soon as he sees my broadcast, and there's nothing you can do about it! How does it feel do be bait, huh? Cause I can tell you this… it'll hurt a lot worse if he doesn't show up!"

With that, he left.

Phineas didn't know what to say. "…But… he, can't… if Perry turns himself in…"

Ferb patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Candace and Annie will do everything they can do make sure nothing happens to him. Or us."

Phineas nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him.

Too bad Ferb wasn't nearly as confident as he sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**A/N: I finally own ATSD! Unfortunately, that stands for A Tiny Sad Doll. (Yup, I'm weird!) Don't own P&F.**

**A little longer… sigh. Next chapter should be good. (well, to write, and read… not so good for our characters. And poor Perry's just getting a break too!)**

**Until next time… Thanks for reading!**


	16. Doom?

**Just Outside of Doofenshmirtz's…**

Candace Flynn would have traded Platyborg in for her brothers in a heartbeat, if that's what it took. She would have sobbed for her pet later, and consoled herself with the fact that it was the way Perry would've wanted things. Come to think of it, she was actually worried about the little guy; platy-borg or no, he was still family.

But she had no idea where either Platyborg or Annie were, and she needed to get her brothers out of there now. If she failed… well, maybe Platyborg would actually do the right thing…

**Somewhere in the Woods**

They had gotten as far as the edge of the woods when Platyborg's transmitter started picking up on a signal being broadcasted on all frequencies. He stopped, and honed it on it, thinking it might help them know what Doofenshmirtz was planning next. He was right.

He and AJ listened in horror as Doofenshmirtz's voice broke the silence.

"This is a message for former General Platyborg: If you turn yourself in, I won't have to hurt the two little boys in my dungeon. Or the teenage girl my Norbot's just caught trying to break them out. Someone really should have told her that I upgraded my security after her last little visit. Anyway, if you don't know who I'm talking about, then it's your little family, and they're going to be tortured in one hour if you don't cooperate. Your choice."

The massage started to repeat, but Platyborg switched it off, staring ahead in shock. Annie put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll get them out."

He shook his head, gave her one apologetic look, and flew off.

"Perry, wait! You can't trust him…"

Platyborg ignored her plea. _I know I can't trust him._ He felt a twinge of guilt for leaving her there injured, but his kids only had an hour. Why couldn't she understand that?

By the time he got to Doofenshmirtz's, he had a plan ready. He really didn't trust Doofenshmirtz. Not with repairs, and certainly not with his kid's lives. He had grabbed a rope along the way, and now there was nothing left to do, but go for it, and hope that Candace, Phineas, and Ferb had what it took to get away.

He flew past the cell windows, and quickly located them. All in the same cell… _Well, that's convenient…_ He switched his arms, and quickly cut away the metal bars.

"Perry!" Phineas started to run forward, but Candace stopped him, eye their pet with distrust.

Perry tossed the rope to her. He pointed to the three of them, and then out the open window to the city, and freedom.

He kept eye contact until she gave a slow nod. She put her sunglasses back on to hide her sudden tears from her brothers, and gave him a quick salute. He returned it, took one last look, and flew out through the window.

Behind him, Phineas asked, "But, where's he going?"

Candace's answer was too muffled to hear, but he was sure she knew better than to tell them. _Just get them out. Keep them safe. _

With any luck, they'd find AJ, and they could protect each other. Maybe even stop Doofenshmirtz. He hoped so. They all deserved better than living under his rule.

He crashed in through one of the windows, and scowled at the scared figure at the desk.

Doofenshmirtz cackled, obviously relishing his triumph. "Well, well, well. Former General Platyborg. I take it you're surrendering?"

He gave one firm nod.

Doofenshmirtz grinned evilly, and stood up. "I think you know where the Operation Table is."

Platyborg's eye widened just a bit, and he gulped. _Can't you just, I don't know… shoot me or something? _Somehow, he knew the dictator better than that. _It's for the kids._ He reminded himself firmly. _And it's better this way. It will give them more time to escape. _

Keeping that in mind, he allowed Doofenshmirtz to lead him into his lab. He climbed willingly up onto the table, and lay back.

Doofenshmirtz spat in disgust. "I don't know why I ever bothered with you. You were always too attached to those dumb kids. I wasn't even sure if you had a family when I first started the takeover… but all I had to do was threaten them, and you came crawling to me. Just like now. I probably don't even need these restraints… You wouldn't risk having me take out anger on my little hostages, now would you? You see, Platyborg? That's why you lost. You're weak. And I don't have any use for you anymore."

Doofenshmirtz tied him down anyway. Platyborg tried to focus on his newfound memories, but he couldn't. His heart was pounding in fear… _Hurry!… I don't know how long this will take…Get out… run… you can do it kids… just get out…_What if they didn't make it? Who would help them?

Doofenshmirtz chuckled again, obviously mistaking his terror for his family as fear for what was about to happen to him. "That's right. I have you now. You're stuck, and there's nothing left for you to do, but lay back, and accept you fate! I've been planning this ever since you turned on me, you ungrateful little traitor."

Platyborg studied him for, perhaps, the first time. _How did I ever think that you were my friend? You've never been anything but cruel to me…_

Doofenshmirtz had been sidetracked by the damage to his arm. "Wait, what's this? These marks don't look like they were caused by my P.R.I…."

Platyborg winced at the sound of scraping metal as the panel was carelessly pried off. No question about it… Doofenshmirtz had not intention of putting him back together. _Well, at least I won't be evil again._

"Hmm, not a half bad repair job. Who worked on you?" There was definite jealousy in his voice. _That's all I've ever been to you. An invention, to work correctly or be dismantled._

Doofenshmirtz was taking his time with this, obviously relishing every second. He began to remove the plate that covered his chest. Despite his efforts to stop it, he felt his little heartbeat quicken. _You were all I had. I did everything you asked… until AJ showed me who I was before…_He let out a yelp of pain as Doofenshmirtz tightened something on his chest.

Pain shot through his whole body. Doofenshmirtz tightened it even more, but he swallowed back the second cry of pain. He forced himself to stare calmly at Doofenshmirtz, tried to ignore the catch in his breath.

_Phineas, Ferb, Candace. I need to give them all the time I can. _AJ was out there, too. He hoped she'd have enough sense to go home. Or at least that she'd find the kids. She was a good fighter… she'd protect them.

Doofenshmirtz was hovering back over his exposed arm. With a cruel laugh, he began to poke and prod at the wires that were connected into the flesh.

He closed his eye as white pain seared through him. He felt an involuntary tear slide down his fur. Other thoughts faded. _It hurts… so much… _He let out a gasp of pain as Doofenshmirtz yanked out several of the wires.

"That was just controlling your hand. You think that was bad? Wait 'till I start disconnecting more important things." He yanked another wire loose to demonstrate.

Platyborg couldn't hold back a moan. _Got to… keep, fighting… got to, give the kids, a chance…_ Another yelp was torn out of him as Doofenshmirts continued to work.

**On the Streets**

Candace checked around the corner, and gave a sigh of relief. Only a little farther, and they'd be safe. She glanced at her brothers. Phineas seemed to have bought that whole 'Perry's going to take a few robots' thing, but Ferb… Ferb had guessed. It was plain on his face. He was trying to be brave for them, but he kept giving short, sad little glance in the direction of their prison. In fact, he was looking towards it now…

She followed his gaze, giving a shudder as she tried not to imagine what Perry must be going through. The look in his eye as he had told her wordlessly to get them all out of there… it had melted away the tough leader she had thought she was, and left a scared little teenage girl in her place. A teenage girl that didn't want to lose her pet again.

She bit her lip, staring at the boys. If she went back now, could they make it home? Would they even try? She had to make sure that they were safe, but…

As she debated about what to do, there was a warning cry from behind her. She immediately spun around to make sure her brothers were safe, but Phineas had been trying to warn her. Something hit her from behind… hard.

Her brothers ran towards her, then froze in fear as whatever had hit her, shot at them. She struggled to get up… could only manage one word…

"Run!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't own unowned.**

**I feel so evil right now. (Not in a maniacle, laughing sort of way, but in an awful… how could I just leave it there sort of way?) Well, I couldn't rush through it, and I haven't quite sorted out what happens next… but I'm working on it! Honest! **

**The scenes where Doofenshmirtz is taking Platyborg apart are inspired by NattyMc.**

**What do you think so far? Any ideas on what should happen next? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Resistance Unties

…..

Candace was picked up roughly, forced to watch helplessly as her brothers just stared in horror, too frightened and confused to move. "Guys, please! Run!"

At least they moved at that… but only to look for some sort of weapon. She groaned. They weren't going to leave her there. Didn't they understand that it was _her_ job to protect _them_?

All of a sudden, the Normbots surrounding them began to fall, one by one. As the one holding Candace was distracted, she jumped free, yanking her brothers out of the cross-fire. One the last robot fell, she stepped forward, and a lone figure stepped out of the shadows… "Jeremy!"

He smiled, and saluted. "The whole resistance got word about your brothers sir. We formed a rescue party to storm Doofenshmirtz's lair… but it looks like we won't be needed after all."

Candace bit her lip, and glanced at the building. That, and one glance at Ferb made her decision. "We just might, soldier. I'm putting you in charge of getting my brothers somewhere safe, now."

Before the boys could protest, Jeremy led them away. She turned to the rest of them. "Alright… here's what we're going to do…"

**Elsewhere in the City..**

Annie had managed to make it back to her house. She quickly put on an ankle brace, -Phineas and Ferb had been more successful at making medical supplies than complicated machinery so far- and a new blaster. She went instinctively to her car, and realized with a groan that it was totaled back in the woods.

She knew she was running out of time… She sighed, and took one step forward into the street, holding her stick over her head. Sure enough, a random Doofen-bus sped by, and she managed to slip her stick into one of the hooks on the side.

**Back at Doofenshmirtz's**

Platyborg was trying to focus on something other than pain… but… even the breaths he was taking were causing sharp pain to his chest now…

_Got… to, stay… conscious… If I black out… now… he'll, just, kill me…. And then, go after… the kids._

All of a sudden, one of the hands stopped working, and slipped under his head, forcing it up. Knowing all to well what he wanted, Platyborg opened his eye, and surveyed the mess of wires… almost everything mechanical had been taken apart. To his surprise, there wasn't even that much blood. He… wasn't much more than a machine. At least, he hadn't been before… Now, what was left of him was more platypus then machine. _The next thing to go are the parts that are keeping me alive…_

For some reason, his head was clearer now. Even when Doofenshmirtz let it thud back against the table. _It'll be over soon. I hope the kids had enough time. _For some reason, his head was clearer now. Even when Doofenshmirtz let it thud back against the table. _It'll be over soon. I hope the kids had enough time._ Again, he tried to focus on them. On any memories he could.

For some reason, the mine cart chase came to mind. His reasoning had confused him… now he knew why he had shot the wheels of the car, and then just sat back to wait… He'd let his kids go… The ones from the other dimension had been the ones Doofenshmirtz wanted. He'd wondered how he could have known that Candace would react like she did… Maybe the sight of his family had triggered the subconscious decision…_ But where are they now? _

_If only they could find Annie…_

_Annie! That's AJ's name!_ He gave a small smile of satisfaction that he'd remembered on his own. Through the pain, more memories came… Finding the OWCA again after he remembered… everything that led up to the point of his second capture. .

Doofenshmirtz must've seen the smile, for the pain that rackedthrough him next, was the worst yet… His yelp died down to a whimper, and the clarity faded… Everything was going dark…

For some reason, Doofenshmirtz chose that moment to walk away. Perry tried frantically to remember why he wanted him to keep torturing him… He couldn't make those thoughts come back… _I… don't want to die alone…_

He managed to turn his head, and look weakly around the empty room. It stared to fade, and he realized that his eye was closing, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop his.

He lay there, gasping for breath, feeling a desperate need for someone's presence… even his evil tormentor's…

He found that he could still move his hand a little. He reached out, begging for some contact as his head began to spin… He focus, on reaching out… There was some noise, below him… Maybe that was why Doofenshmirtz had left… He realized vaguely that he wasn't getting enough air… His head slumped over to the side as he lost consciousness… hand still reaching out towards the empty room…

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know! I'm horrible! But this is just where I had to leave it. You'll see why in the next chapter… To show you how sorry I am, I'll try to update again later today.. Just hang in there!<strong>

**(Oh, I still don't own P&F)**

**Thanks for reading! Please don't hate me too much, okay?**


	18. Dawn

…**.**

Consciousness slowly flickered back into Platyborg's head. He stretched his hand out, not really knowing why anymore…

Warmth closed around it, and he let out a sigh of relief. _Not alone._ The relief paused, then changed into confusion… _Is Doofenshmirtz stroking my hand? _He fought past the pain, and managed to open his eye, expecting to see the doctor's evil grin…

Instead, his efforts were rewarded with one of Annie's smiles. _What? How? Where…_

"Everyone's safe."

Relief washed through him, and he relaxed. Nothing else mattered. She reached to pet him gently, and he let out a strained, grateful chatter.

"Oh, Perry… we thought we'd lost you for sure this time... How do you feel?"

He tried to shrug, but he still hurt. Not as much as he had before, but still…

She understood that he wanted answers. "Candace brought the whole resistance in after you, except for the ones she left to guard Phineas and Ferb."

His eye narrowed. _She came back in? What was she thinking? _The rest of his face joined in the scowl. _You came too, didn't you? Even with your ankle…_

She shrugged. "I wasn't ready to give up on you yet."

He let out a sigh. _You never will be._

She chuckled softly. "No. No, I wont. So what happened after that… it's all kind of a blur…"

_You__ think it's all a blur?_

"I'd only gotten to the second level by the time the resistance showed up. From there, things went really smoothly, because Bajeet had been studying that device Doofenshmirtz used to shut you down, and, with Phineas and Ferb's help, he finally figured out how to shut down all the Normbots.

"Doofenshmirtz fled the building after that, and managed to escape… but not before Candace hit him with one of his own ray guns. It was a 'Eviler-Inator' which kind of explains why he's been crueler than ever… luckily, the effect reverses when you use it twice., so he should be back to normal. The OWCA is also putting out a reward, offering him back his stupid train if he turns himself in, so we shouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

That was definitely the best rambled speech that he'd ever listened to. She was still talking...

"I just wish we could've gotten there sooner. By the time we found you…" Her voice broke off, and from the look on her face as she wiped the tears fro her eyes… he knew. _You were the one who found me. Taken apart like that…_ He glanced down at himself, but he was covered by a sheet.

Annie understood, and pulled it back.

He blinked in surprise. He'd kind of figured that they'd put him back together, but he hadn't expected a design change. It looked a lot like his old body, only, sleeker, and less heavy. The metal seemed to have some kind of coating that… dare he even hope?

Annie smiled. "We figured it would be best if you were able to swim." Her statement brought both excitement and confusion.

_We?_ But that would mean…

"The OWCA authorized the other upgrades too. Of course we got that chip out… but we couldn't do as much as we would've liked. Doofenshmirtz had done so much damage, we had to do a lot of it back in the lab. Otherwise, we could've done better."

_So you weren't just there, you were putting me back together…_ He sighed, shaking his head.

She leaned in to kiss the bridge of his beak. "But enough blabbering… I'm curious, too, you know. How do you feel?"

He smiled, and managed a thumbs up. He knew she'd see how much effort it took him, but, well, he wasn't ready to get up just yet.

Her smile widened even more. "All thing considered, huh? Well, maybe this will help; The OWCA has declared that you're fit to go back to your family."

_Thank you so much for not saying __host__._ A quiver of excitement passed through him… he was going home! Thanks to Doofenshmirtz turning him evil again, and taking away his memories, he was able to see that he wouldn't turn on them without that chip. He tried to sit up, but the best he could do was reach his arms out. Annie immediately leaned in for a gentle hug. He noticed with satisfaction that his new body didn't make as much of a mechanical sound, and he had more movement.

Annie seemed to remember that Platyborg had never asked for a hug. "…Perry, do you… remember me?"

He nodded quickly, trying to ignore the way it made his head spin.

All of a sudden, Carl came in. "We saw on the monitor that you were awake. Welcome back, Agent P."

The platypus saluted.

Carl cleared his throat. "Major Monogram wanted you both to hear that you are officially partners again." They were both grinning happily as they exchanged formal salutes. "Oh, due to the fact that Doofenshmirtz is still free, Agent Jamison is being assigned to help Agent P protect the Flynn-Fletchers. Lynda Flynn-Fletcher is getting a guest room ready for you now."

Perry held his hand out for a high five, clearly ecstatic about that last announcement. Annie returned it gently, then hugged him again.

Carl laughed. "Congratulations, AJ."

As he left, Perry let out an contented chatter. Annie agreed. "Everything did turn out just fine, didn't it?"

He smiled. _I still don't know how you read my mind like that... but, yes, yes it did._

"It's good to have you back, Puddin'."

It was amazing how quickly his life could change. This time, he didn't mind a bit.

_It's_ _good to be back, Annie. _

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… One more time... (Or maybe two, the way this story is going... lol)<br>**

**A/N: Yay! I'm not evil anymore! I am so happy for 2d Perry! (Ps. If you're having trouble imagining his upgrades, think Platyborg, only without all the lines and corners of his box. The new cyborg body fits him better, and it's waterproof. Also, his torture weapons have been replaced by stuff he can use as an agent. All in all, he doesn't look that much different, but they did what they could.)**

**Still don't own anything… except for what I own. Like Perry's upgrades… lol.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Only the Beginning

**A Few Days Later- At the Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Perry chattered happily as the boys raced back and forth, playing tag. Even Candace had joined in, and all three of them were yelling, and laughing… like regular kids.

He and Annie would've joined in, but he was still recovering, and Annie still had to keep her ankle up. The pair were reclining on the couch for a well deserved rest.

Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher were out at a meeting, where the citizens of Danville were busy making new laws, and restoring the city to what it had been before the takeover. They were all determined to put things back to normal, so their children could have a safe, happy place to grow up in.

When Linda Flynn-Fletcher had left Annie in charge, Candace's face had lit up, as she was relieved of a responsibility that she had carried for far too long. A piece of her childhood had been handed back to her, and she'd learned that that was a precious gift. One that she'd treasure.

Ferb was still quiet, but he was getting the hang of building things really quickly…

Almost as fast as Phineas was thinking up new things to build.

Doofenshmirtz still hadn't turned himself in, and there were reports coming in about other villains coming back into the area, hoping to take control now that he'd been defeated. Perry shrugged it off. By the time anyone was ready to try anything, they'd be ready for them.

Most of the member's of the resistance had gone back to their normal lives… but a few remained at the ready.

Phineas and Ferb were too young to fight, but they were in charge of strategy, and inventions. Candace had stepped down, no longer wanting to be the leader. She was content to be a part of team.

Annie had been offered the title, but she'd turned it down, nominating the cybernetic platypus. Afraid that Phineas would step up for the role, Perry had accepted it. After all, he was responsible for them all anyway.

He'd smiled at the teams enthusiasm. Things should be a whole lot quieter from now on, but they knew that, if trouble did happen along... they'd be ready for it.

He yawned, and snuggled into the couch next to Annie. She reached down to pet him, and he chattered again… though this time, it was more like a purr. After everything that had happened to him so far, he really didn't think that the life in the '2nd dimension' would ever be as carefree as it seemed to be in the 1st, but he was sure of one thing...

No one was taking over Danville again.

Not on their watch.

**The End.**

**d"|xx}  
><strong>

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**For Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm now making a sequel/series: A 2****nd**** Dimension. **

**Anyway, Keep an eye out for it if you want to see Perry, Annie, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, (and even Jeremy, Isabella, The Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Buford) defend the Tri-State area with their awesomeness. (Warning! Will contain cuteness, warm fuzzy moments, OC's, and confusion!) **

**Still don't own what I don't. *sigh***

**Oh, does anyone think I should change the rating back to K+, or did this get too violent?**

**No matter what you thought, thanks for reading this to the end, and I hope you'll all read the sequel!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
